The Thirst Degree
by Tiny Ginger
Summary: May Maple has always always been afraid of vampires what with their soulless black eyes that flare red with thirst. Though things change when she meets a vampire heartthrob in the dead of the night saving her from a werewolf. MayxDrew  due to popularity
1. The Meeting

**The Thirst Degree**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

_Summary: May Maple has always always been afraid of vampires what with their soulless black eyes that flare red with thirst. Though things change when she meets a vampire heartthrob in the dead of the night saving her from an even worse fear that she's had. A month later she attends a prestigious high school and comes face to face with the vampire that saved her. The only problem? He's falling head over heels for her. But a vampire can only go so far when lusting for bittersweet blood._

An alarm rings erratically through the dead of the night; a loud mourning wail that could wake the deadest of the dead. A fifteen year old girl with brown hair and sapphire blue eyes yawns and smacks the alarm down staring at it in annoyance. Why, might you ask, is she annoyed? Because that alarm has a mind of its own.

"I can't believe it. I just fell asleep two hours ago. Haven't you heard of letting someone sleep?" The girl shouts shaking the alarm and throwing it at the wall in annoyance. Surprisingly, it lives only to stop its persistent wail.

Sighing she pulls on a coat and slips into some loafers, heading towards the door for a walk to the park in the dark. (hey would you look at that. I'm starting to rhyme again. Everyone knows that can only lead to bad things.)

May kicks at a leaf as the nippy autumn air surrounds her. She strolls towards the park, a chill wind making her shiver.

**May's POV**

For as long as I can remember I've been afraid of vampires. Some say they're monsters in human form. Sometimes I believe that. Let me explain. I know for a fact that vampires are real. When I was a young girl I met one, close to my age. He had crimson hair and dark blood red eyes. His body loomed over mine, thirst evident on his face. I don't know how I survived his attack, for I passed out. Lately I've been somewhat afraid to leave the house, especially at night time. Except, well you see, not much excitement goes on at my house anymore. My alarm is a constant reminder that life sucks, literally.

I shudder slightly as a chill wind whips past me, tussling my hair in random directions. I silently make my way to the park, a fear of foreboding danger threatening me.

Stretching my arms above my head I make my way to a park bench and seat myself on it, staring at the luster of the moon above me. It's round, full shape prominent in the darkness.

"It's so nice outside," I say letting a smile grace my lips.

I gaze once again at the full moon in front of me. Nothing bad can possibly happen, right? I mean it's only Friday the thirteenth. I shudder as I realize exactly why that's a bad thing. I stare at the moon high above me and the clouds partially concealing it.

A howl erupts from behind me. I swivel around to come face to face with the oddly ruby colored eyes of a wolf. A white, _huge_ wolf. I can see my shape reflecting in its pupil and in that instant my blood runs cold.

"N-nice puppy. G-good dog." I say extending my hand. It opens its mouth and its canine fangs gleam in the moonlight. I can't help but notice the blood streaked over the shining ivory.

The dog circles me once, then circles me again, then lunges with its gaping jaws. My life passes before my eyes and I let out a blood curdling scream.

The next few seconds seem to speed up. Before I know it the massively overgrown dog is hurtling towards a tree. I wince at the crunch of impact. I turn behind me as a chilling breath tickles my neck. My eyes widen in horror as the creature I fear just slightly less than the wolf comes from behind me.

I want to run but I'm frozen in fear. Its eyes are blood red. Soulless like the others of their kind. Though this one is one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen. Snow white, ice-like skin makes up its body. Despite its tantalizingly scary eyes I can't help but fall in love. His hair is like the grass that covers the earth only brighter and more green. Somewhat like Easter grass in an Easter basket.

"Run." The word bounces off his lips but I'm frozen to the spot. He shouts again and despite my acknowledgment of his voice, I don't make any movements.

"You know what I am and you know I'm thirsty. Get out of here or after I kill it you'll be next."

I tremble as the vampire races like lightning after the wolf who is bounding towards me. The vampire's hands clench tightly over the wolves jowls, snapping them and leaving the beast squealing in terror. I back up against a tree, trembling in sudden fear. My breath rushes out of me as one of his porcelain hands presses against my stomach.

The vampire lunges at the wolf, its fangs locking around its massive neck. Whimpering the beast runs off as the vampire licks the blood from his dark lips.

"Are you alright?" He asks me. I stare at him in sudden confusion as he offers me a hand. "I don't bite. Okay I do but I promise I won't hurt you."

I nod, my head spinning. I grasp his milky hand, almost too afraid that it might fall off. The vampire laughs, his laugh sounding more human than a beast in sheep's clothes. He pulls me up in a quick rush making my head spin harder. I clutch it in agony as his hands wrap around my waist.

"I knew vampires exist but I thought werewolves were only a thing of legend." I grunt as my eyes catch his, which are now a soulless black.

"That's because vampires are more common. To be a werewolf you must be born into a family of wolves. To be a vampire it just takes a bite. Lineage is less common than impenetrable fangs gracing the neck of a helpless victim." He mumbles.

I stare at this creature in awe. He begins "walking" me through the park towards my home. I wonder in amazement how he knows exactly where to go because as I'm lost in my thoughts we arrive at my house.

"T-thank you. For everything." I respond slowly. I put my key in the door and turn the lock, turning around to thank him. . . and am met with darkness.

_He's gone. . . and I didn't get to thank him._ I sigh. Shrugging I make my way into the house, securing the door behind me.

I shrug off my loafers, kicking them with little force at their place by the door. Hearing a satisfying thump as they bump into the other shoes, I take off my jacket and hang it by the door as well.

As I climb into my bed I cannot mistake a loud crying howl that tears through the darkness. The cry of a hungry wolf. I pull my velvet curtains over my window and flop back onto my bed. It doesn't take long before I'm snoozing, exhausted from the events of the night.

As I sleep I can't help wondering if, like humans, there are good and bad vampires. As I ponder this I begin to wonder if that thought is true, is it possible that there are good and bad wolves as well.

Too tired to care I fall asleep, too busy dreaming of my savior in sheep's clothes, wondering if I'll ever see him again.

**Me: Alright reviewers this is a you decide story. You get to decide what pairing May ends up with. Will it be Drew the vampire, Brendan the werewolf, or Ash the human? (spoilers for the next chapter)**

**May: You need to stop spoiling things. **

**Me: Yes I do. If I can learn. Anyways guys read and review. **


	2. School Encounter

**Chapter 2: School Encounter**

It's the dawning of a new day. The air is crisp, the sun is shining, an alarm is ringing erratically, and the sound of deep snoring can be heard.

Yawning and rolling over May Maple smacks at her alarm clock. Only then does she look at the clock and notice that she's nearly late for her first day of high school.

"Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap!" May groans as she rushes around her room, grabbing clothes and her backpack. She hurries to her bathroom and gets dressed in a rush. She quickly brushes her teeth with an orangey-tasting toothpaste and yanks a comb through her long hair. Satisfied she pulls it into pigtails on either side of her head making bows out of the ribbons she tied it with.

May dresses in a blue shirt with a white bow, a dark denim scooter-skirt (a skirt with pants underneath but sewn into the skirt in case you didn't know what that is), white socks and blue shoes. Her ribbons in her hair being blue.

"I hate this year's first school uniform. I can't wait until the fifth week when we can wear whatever we want to when we want to." May pouts.

Yanking up her blue backpack and securing it over her shoulders she rushes down the stairs, practically flying. She doesn't pay attention to anything around her and tumbles down the stairs after tripping over her brother's skateboard (which was conveniently located on said stairs).

Turning behind her May glares at her brother who's snickering.

"I knew you'd fall for that." Max smirks as he comes walking down the stairs dressed in his white button-up shirt with a red tie connected to it. Brown khaki pants cover his legs and tan shoes with white laces cover his feet.

"You jerk." May huffs as she gets up, cringing and staring at the bruise forming on her arm from hitting it on the banister as she fell.

"Well maybe if you watched where you were going you wouldn't be nearly late and you'd be ready for the bus, which might I add comes in approximately five minutes," Max says glancing at the clock on the kitchen wall.

"Ugh." May sighs as she hurriedly grabs two granola bars and takes a quick gulp of milk from the carton. Max rolls his eyes as she hurries off towards the bus stop.

"Lucky for me I get time to eat because my school doesn't start for another hour." Max smirks as he pours himself some cereal with milk.

**With May**

Stretching her arms above her head, May takes a seat next to a tree that marks her bus stop. She stares at the traffic passing by, nervously twitching in fear of being the lowest rank in a school. Cautiously she stands back up as the bus doors creak open and the bus driver waves her on.

_I wonder where I should sit. _May wonders as she scans the seats.

"Hurry up and sit down." The bus driver snaps and May instantly squeezes herself into a seat by a boy with white hair and ruby red eyes.

_He reminds me so much of that wolf I saw in the park last month. _May couldn't help but stare slightly at the boy next to her.

"Do you have a problem?" The boy snaps and May awakens from her daze to catch him glaring furiously at her.

"Uh. No. You just look like something I've seen before." May tries to make small talk and bows her head apologetically.

_It was definitely a __something__ alright. _

"Oh yeah? I doubt I'm like anything you've ever seen before." The boy rolls his eyes and May gets a good look at him.

His teeth are a shiny pearly white in the sunlight and he's wearing the typical high school boy uniform only it's black with white buttons instead of white with black. That's not what strikes as odd in her mind, however. What comes about as odd to her is how on his wrist there are five pale fang marks and deep scratches. Scars that are definitely fang marks are embedded in his neck.

_C-could it be. I-is he that werewolf I saw before. _May's mind races.

"Would you quit staring? It's really pissing me off. You will not like me when I'm mad." The boy shudders angrily and May notices his body trembling.

"I'm sorry. You just look so familiar... that's all. What's your name?" May asks cautiously to try and ease the tension.

"If you absolutely must know it's Brendan Birch. My father's the famous Dr. Birch from the clinic." Brendan explains boredly.

"Oh. That sounds so cool. My father's a college professor. He always lectures me and my brother. Oh I'm May Maple by the way." May grins extending her hand.

"Yeah? What do I care." Brendan turns away and stares out the window as the bus halts to let another person on. May's shocked when she sees a girl with milky skin and deep red eyes, her hair a dark shade of purple.

"Lanie." May grins as the girl takes a seat in front of her.

Delanie stares at the girl and blinks a couple times before she smiles in recognition.

"Yo Maple. What's up girl?" Delanie grins as she flicks a purple bang out of her eyes.

"Nothing much. I'm just sitting with an anti-social jerk." May whispers and points to Brendan.

"Oh yeah. I heard he's apparently attractive to most ladies though." Delanie whispers back.

"He's so ugh." May groans rolling her eyes and stomping her foot, not noticing that she is no longer whispering.

Covering her mouth in laughter Delanie turns to Brendan and says a small "Hello." He says nothing in return only twitching slightly as May pokes his arm.

"It's only polite to return the gesture when someone's talking to you." May grins.

"Shut your mouth. I don't care what's polite and what isn't. I don't give a shit about anything or anyone. Now mind your own damned business." Brendan snarls and turns back to the window.

"He's heartless too." May grunts to Delanie.

"Hey you don't have to be rude dude. What the hell's your problem?" Delanie asks as the boy turns his cold gaze on her.

"Gee I don't know. In a fantasy world what would I strike you as?" Brendan grumbles annoyed.

"Nothing heroic. How about a troll." Delanie grumbles and May giggles in response.

"Ugh." Brendan grunts as he turns back to the window.

_Maybe the brunette will forget what she saw that night. I think she knows what I am and I'm afraid she'll blab it to the world if I agree. Though she does have a fairly cute laugh I suppose._

The girls are awoken from their laughter fit as a loud thumping noise collides with their ears. They are shocked to find Brendan slamming his hand into his forehead muttering incomprehensible things to himself.

"Hey cut that out," May says grabbing Brendan's hand as she notices the spiked bracelet on it. She's shocked when she pulls his hand away and there's blood pooling from the wound that's now visible on his forehead.

"Idiot." May announces as she takes a bandana from her backpack flap and reaches out grabbing his head in one hand and dabbing furiously at the wound with the other.

Brendan stares at her in amazement wondering where she got the courage to touch him, a wolf who nearly killed her just a month ago. He doesn't notice that he's blushing from the closeness of the two.

A snarl rips out from the back of the bus and the three turn their heads to see a green haired green eyed boy with extremely pale skin glaring harshly at May and Brendan.

_It's him. It's that cold blood that left those marks on my neck. So he doesn't like the closeness of me and this girl. I'm just going to have to press my luck with this one. _Brendan grins smirking.

He grabs the bandana gently from May's hand moving his face closer to hers. He gently brushes a bang that slipped out of the ponytail ribbons behind her ear and winks at her. A few girls let out ear piercing screams from the bus, glaring furiously at the girl.

In a matter of seconds the green haired boy is rushing to the front of the bus, pushing Delanie over slightly as he glares over the seat at the white haired boy.

"Watch yourself you bastard. Don't think I don't know." The green haired boy snarls.

"Excuse me. Who the hell do you think you are?" Delanie grumbles as she grabs her backpack and places it firmly on her lap glaring at the new arrival.

"Oh I'm sorry I shoved you over. My name's Drew. I'm new to this school." Drew says smiling and extending his hand to Delanie sympathetically.

"Excuse me," May's tiny voice rings as she glances at Drew.

"Yes?" Drew asks curiously.

"Have we met before? You look awfully familiar." May raises an eyebrow at him as he shrugs.

"Could be. Although I'm new to this place. My family and I just recently moved here about two months ago." Drew says.

"Do you go to the park?" May pries.

"Yes. I've been there lots of times. Maybe that's where you've seen me." Drew announces. He gives her an "I know you know my secret" look that tells her everything she needs to know.

The bus finally pulls in front of the high school and the students begin filing out of the bus.

"Stay away from that girl." Drew snarls in Brendan's ear as he enters the school.

"Why? What's she to you?" Brendan asks.

Without thinking Drew answers, "Everything."

Sauntering off into the school in a carefree way, Drew heads to his first class of the day. (Could I just stop rhyming already. This is turning into more of a poem than a story. XD)

(Eh I'll just skip the first day of school. Let's just say May has half her classes the same as Drew's and the other half the same as Brendan's. She makes friends with a black haired brown eyed boy named Ash, who is obviously a human, and a blue haired blue eyed girl named Dawn. Now that you know, that's the end of that.)

After school Drew walks to the track where he is shocked to see May struggling to run laps. Hiding in the shadows of a tree, Drew watches the girl animatedly, barely concealing his thirst for her.

_These contacts aren't working. I know she knows. Oh well. She looks even more delectable in shorts and that shirt. _Drew mentally slaps himself. _She's not food. I have to protect her from that wolf. They will kill anyone and anything they obtain a close bond to unless that bond turns into undying love. I should have snapped his neck in the park._

May pants placing her hands on her knees sighing in exhaustion as the gym teacher comes over and checks something off on her sheet. Wiping her brow with the back of her hand, May slowly turns her head, completely amazed as she sees Drew sitting under the shade of the tree.

Jogging over to him, a small smile tugging at her lips, she quietly sits beside him.

"Drew. Hi. It's great to see you." She rambles. She's cut off, however, when Drew's hand covers her mouth and his cold breath hits her skin.

"Stop talking. I don't want to be seen. We've missed the bus now you know. Oh well I have something I wish to discuss with you anyway." Drew pulls her into his steel embrace protectively.

"Uh. Shoot. Maybe you'll answer my questions." May shrugs, blushing profusely from the close contact.

"I know you know what I am. Yes I did meet you a month ago. I saved you from a damned werewolf. You know him quite well." Drew hisses the last part.

"It's Brendan isn't it?" May sighs. "I figured as much. He's such a cold jerk but yet he has a caring side."

Drew's face hardens at this comment and he glares at the sky.

"Oops. Sorry. I keep forgetting you two hate each other." May sheepishly rubs the back of her head.

"It's fine. You know when a wolf becomes too close to a human, unless to the point of it being love, they can kill the human if even on accident. That's why above all costs I must protect you. Please do me a huge favor and stay clear of that wolf. Stay as far away from him as you can. Promise me," Drew says, his lips set into a firm line.

"I promise." May nods. "I have a couple questions though."

"Go ahead. I'm sure I can figure them out though." Drew motions with his hand for May to continue.

"You're a vampire right? So how come your eyes aren't red like they were the last time I saw you. Or at least a solid black." May stares at him in curiosity.

"Yes, I am a vampire. My eyes are actually red with thirst. You can't see them cause I have contacts on. As dangerous as it is for you to be this close to me right now, especially when your blood is the blood that drives me the craziest, I have learned to control my thirst just a bit. For the sake of protecting you." Drew admits.

"Are there more vampires at this school?" May asks.

"Yes. If you've met Paul Shinji you know one. Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum are human. The only wolf we'll have to worry about is Brendan. I know I can handle him. He's scrawny for a wolf." Drew states.

"Another thing. If you're a vampire how are you out during the day?" May asks.

"That's a confusing thing. You see some vampires have this sun deflecting gene. It like... makes it so we can go out in the sunlight so long as we keep our thirst levels to a minimum. Obviously every time you see me outside during the day I'm near a tree unless I'm running for P.E. (Dammit. Just when I thought it would end. D:) I basically defy the laws of vampire but I'm a pure blood." Drew explains.

"Wow. That is somewhat confusing. I should get changed so we can leave." May breaks free of Drew's grasp, getting up. She brushes the dirt off her clothes heading towards the locker room. Drew grabs her hand and pulls her back.

"Don't change. I like you best like that." Drew waves his hand to May's clothes. He blushes as she lightly ruffles his hair, a dusty rose color coming to her cheeks.

"Okay I won't. At least let me get my backpack." May laughs.

Drew nods and May races off to get her backpack. She jogs back over to Drew as he gets to his feet. He pulls her onto his shoulders and begins "walking" her home. She groans as her world finally stops spinning and he sets her gently on her doorstep.

"Drew," May's voice echoes as he turns to run home.

"Yes?" Drew asks.

"Can you do me a favor?" May asks softly.

"Sure. Whatever you wish is my command." Drew gives her a gentle smile.

"Take off your contacts."

The two can't help but laugh. Drew flicks his contacts out of his eyes revealing the deep red underneath. May pulls him into a hug and whispers in his ear. "Much better."

Drew laughs and spins off into the autumn air as May walks inside her home. The events of the day freshly running through her mind.

**Me: I should be slapped. Drew is so out of character. **

**Drew: How could you make me nice. D**

**Me: shrugs The same way I could make you a vampire. **

**Brendan: She has a point. Wait... why am I the jerk?  
**

**Me: Cause I've always wanted to make you one?**

**Brendan: Damn. That's heartless. **

**Me: Yup, because I usually am heartless. Anyway, (I say anywho rather than anyway in real life but you probably don't care.) Delanie is my OC. She'll probably be running through this story often. She'll be a sister to Paul Shinji but nice and not as psychopathic as he is. (she's a vampire too but she acts too much like a human that May believes she's one. She has natural red eyes rather than black when not thirsty so she doesn't resemble a vampire to May. )**

**Me: and now the conclusion. Do to three reviews, all in the past couple days, since it is the popular vote of all three people, May will be paired up with Drew. Hence it will be contestshipping.**


	3. The Drama it Takes

**Chapter Three: The Drama it Takes**

May yawns as her alarm awakens her. She is slightly annoyed but smiles nonetheless. Today she is 15 minutes early for school. She pulls on her school uniform and pulls her hair into two red bows (still ponytails), after brushing it absentmindedly.

_So Drew's a vampire. A very protecting, loving vampire. Though I can't see why he cares so much about me... even though I think he's very handsome and... I guess I love him. _

May smiles at this thought and pulls her backpack onto her shoulders. She skips down the stairs whistling softly. Stepping casually around her brother's skateboard, as not to make a fool out of herself twice and not to fall for the same trick twice, she makes her way into the kitchen.

Sticking her head in the fridge, May pokes around looking for something to eat. She finally settles on making a breakfast burrito. Pouring some milk and scrambled eggs into a bowl, she beats at them with a fork. She pours the batter into a skillet and turns on the front burner. Taking out a spatula she carefully watches the eggs, stirring them around carefully. She adds some cut up bacon into the mix and sprinkles shredded cheese over all of it.

Max wanders down the stairs, picking up his skateboard and leaning on the back of one of the wooden kitchen chairs. He takes a deep breath and grins at the smell that fills his nose. He walks over to his sister grinning.

"So you made me scrambled eggs this morning? Thanks so much sis." Max wraps his arms around his sister's waist as she turns around, spatula in hand. She smacks him in the head with the spatula and gives him a scornful pout.

"I'll have you know I'm making a breakfast burrito. If you want scrambled eggs and bacon you can make them yourself. Quit being lazy Max." Turning back around May turns off the burner and gets out a plate.

"Well can I have a breakfast burrito at least?" Max asks turning on his best puppy eyes.

May can't help but laugh at his antics. He must be desperate or really lazy today. Either way May gives in and sets down another plate. She places two tortillas on each plate and then evens out the scrambled egg, bacon and cheese mixture. She puts some salsa over the eggs and folds the tortillas into a burrito shape.

They're both shocked at a soft rapping on the door. Max runs to the door and is shocked to see Drew standing casually, his backpack draped over one shoulder. One hand in his uniform pocket.

"Hi. Is May home?" He asks with a smile.

"Yeah. Come on in." Max says pulling the door open.

Drew nods and thanks him. They introduce each other and Max leads him into the kitchen.

"Drew?" May gasps shocked, so shocked she nearly drops her plate of burritos.

"Hello," He says as May motions for him to have a seat.

"I um... didn't really make enough for you. I didn't know you'd be coming over." May chuckles, nervously rubbing the back of her head.

"That's fine," Drew says softly. "I already had my fill this morning."

_Blood. _May thinks to herself as she notices Drew wipe at his mouth cautiously with his sleeve at her gaze.

"Do I have food on my mouth or something?" Drew asks sheepishly.

"Oh. No of course not. I was just thinking," May says picking up her burrito and nibbling on one end of it.

Max digs into his burrito and washes it down with some milk and juice. He picks up his skateboard again and turns towards the door.

"I'll leave the two of you alone. Who knows what I'll see if I don't." Max gives a sour face and shuts the door. The last sound the two hear is Max's skateboard wheels colliding with the street outside.

May blushes, finishing her burrito. Drew takes her plate from her and puts it in the sink. He casually takes May's hand and begins pulling her towards the door. It isn't too long before they're outside and heading towards May's bus stop. Drew leans against a tree and begins a conversation animatedly.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm here huh. Well I have to protect you from that bastard wolf. If I don't get on at your bus stop you might be forced to sit with him and that would be bad news. I don't trust that menacing wolf. I never have and never will." Drew explains, his face somewhat angry.

"I kind of guessed that. What do you mean by never have? Have you met Brendan before?" May turns her head to stare into Drew's eyes.

"Yes. Yes I have. When I was little my father and mother were attacked by a wolf with snow white fur and blazing red eyes. It was that creature. My father lived but my mother was killed in the attack. She didn't stand a chance against him. My father and I agreed that we had to avenge her somehow. So we've been trying to kill that mangy beast." Drew face turns dark and his hand tightens around some bark of the tree; the bark tearing off loosely in his grasp.

"I'm so sorry," May says and wraps her arms around Drew's waist. His eyes turn soft as he sees tears coming to her eyes. His hand relaxes and he moves it around her waist in a hug. He gives her a gentle smile.

"Thanks. I'm glad I saved your life that day in the park. You had me so worried. I thought you would wind up like my mother. That creature is savage. He would've killed you in an instant." Drew grimaces.

"It's okay. I'm only alive because of you. I mean you're practically my hero. I owe you for saving me." May smiles gently.

"You can pay me by staying clear of that wolf. Do you have any classes with him?" Drew asks as he pulls out a schedule.

"Yeah. Half of my classes are with him." May admits.

"You need to change classes then," Drew says showing her his schedule.

"I can't though. I love all of my classes." May sighs bowing her head.

Drew notices her sadness and gives her a gentle smile.

"I guess I'll change my classes then. I never really liked these teachers anyway." Drew pulls out a piece of paper and copies down the names of the teachers and the times of each of May's classes. He tucks the paper in his pants pocket as the bus pulls up.

Drew motions for May to get on first, a smile creasing his face.

"After you my lady." Drew grins.

May giggles. "Why thank you kind sir." The two make their way to a spot on the back of the bus surrounded in a sort of shade. Drew puts his arms around May's waist and lets out a low snarl as a white haired figure moves across the aisle from them. The bus begins moving towards the next stop.

"Hello _Pale blood_." Brendan sneers from across the aisle at Drew.

"Hello _mutt._" Drew spits angrily.

"What's wrong? Don't trust me with the girl?" Brendan asks leaning towards Drew.

"Are you trying to start a fight you bastard. You know why I can't let you near her. You kill everyone you touch." Anger flares across Drew's face as he speaks.

"Is that so? I only kill _pale bloods._" Brendan smirks.

"That's not true and you know it. You killed Terra." Drew growls and a look of remembering sweeps across Brendan's face. Then he smiles a sickening smile.

"Yes I killed your ex-girlfriend. Boy was she onto me though. She kissed me right here." Brendan smirks and purposely rubs his finger along his lips.

"You bastard." Drew snarls as his anger gets the best of him. His grip on May tightens significantly to the point that she begins whining in pain.

"D-Drew stop. Calm down. You're hurting me." May cries as she tries to touch Drew's arm or move her hands.

"You know what else? She told me she loved _**me**_. I bet you didn't know that much." Brendan's grin enlarges.

"You're lying." Drew snarls through clenched teeth. It's clear that in the tension he forgot about May.

"Nope. She came onto me too much and I snapped her neck and ripped her little body to shreds. Is that why you're protecting that stupid human in your arms? I mean she's so scrawny." Brendan edges Drew on.

"That's enough!" Drew shouts and his grip becomes unbearably tight on May.

"Drew. Listen to me!" May shouts crying in pain. "You're hurting me. Your grip is too tight. Please calm down."

Drew snaps out of his anger in time to find May, tears streaming down her cheeks in intense pain. Drew instantly releases her. May slowly backs up in the seat, her body pressing tightly close to the window. She bunches up in a ball squeezing her arms tightly around her legs.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." Drew gasps as he runs a hand over May's hair and pulls her into his arms, rocking her back and forth as she tries to stop her tears.

Brendan starts laughing, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You have nerve telling me I hurt everyone I touch. Look how scared you made that little girl. I was hoping to make her hate you but this... this is just priceless. Look how she clings so tightly to you." Brendan snickers as Drew's lip curls back in a snarl.

"Drew calm down. Please. It's alright. I'm _fine._ I promise." May squeezes her arms around Drew's chest and buries her head in it. "Don't fight. Please."

Drew's face calms and he presses his hands to May's back gently. His nose begins quivering at the strength of the smell of her blood and he has to force himself not to pant or sink his fangs into her neck.

"It's okay Drew. I trust you." May smiles up at him.

Drew's hands rub gentle circles around May's back as the bus pulls up in front of the school. Drew locks his arms firmly around May's waist and gets off the bus, glaring daggers at Brendan who treats it as a harmless threat and saunters off into the school.

"Well we have a good 20 minutes until class starts so I'm going to go see the counselor to get my classes changed. Care to come with me?" Drew asks smiling a dazzling smile in her direction.

May's heart thuds in her chest. She's unable to utter a word so she simply nods. Drew's hand entwines with her own as they walk casually towards the counselor's office.

Drew pulls open the glass doors and ushers May through. He gently closes the door behind him and walks to the receptionist. The woman smiles casually from behind wire-frames.

"How may I help you today?" She asks picking up a pencil and a paper.

"I'd like to meet with a counselor to change some classes," Drew says giving her a smile.

"Alright. Mr. Karino is open. His office is down the door to the left," The receptionist says pointing her pencil in the direction.

"Thanks Ms. Marina." Drew nods and leads May to Mr. Karino's room.

The semi-stocky man looks up from his desk and stares at Drew with a small smile.

"What can I do for you young man?" Mr. Karino asks as he stands up from his desk.

"I'd like to change classes to this," Drew says holding up the paper he jotted May's classes onto.

"Ah. Good choice. I bet it's for this pretty young lady?" Mr. Karino asks calmly, a smile creasing his lips.

"Yes. She's very close to me." Drew nods beaming.

"Fantastic. She's a good catch." The counselor chuckles elbowing Drew in the side.

May blushes furiously. Mr. Karion opens a window on his computer and begins typing the information on his paper into the database. He nods finally and hands the paper back to Drew.

"It's all complete Andrew. I'm printing off your new class schedule. It'll be just a second." He makes his way to a printer and pulls off a sheet of paper, handing it to Drew. "You're all set."

"Thank you sir." Drew bows and pulls May along with him to their first class as the bell rings to signify for the students to make their way to their classrooms.

Drew and May pull into their first class of the day. May makes her way over to a girl with blue hair pulled back by yellow clips, her eyes a similar shade of blue, and Delanie. She squeezes into the seat between them, Drew eying her wearily. Drew sits down behind her, his eyes watching her as she begins talking to her friends.

"Hey Dawn, Delanie, I want you to meet my friend Drew." May grins waving her hand towards the green haired "green" eyed vampire. He puts his hand up in a casual wave.

"Oh my gosh. You're friends with _him_." Dawn squeals. "He's so hot." She whispers.

Drew blushes slightly and nods his head. May giggles slightly at Drew's expression. A few murmurs ring through the classroom as Brendan walks in, dark sunglasses covering his eyes.

A dark expression crosses Drew's face as Brendan squeezes into the seat in front of May. Brendan wheels around pressing an elbow on May's desk. May cringes back a little bit as he smirks at her.

"Hello beauty." He smirks, his face hard with distaste.

"Go away." May growls lowly.

"It's a free country. I'll sit where I want to. Even if it's right here." Brendan gets up and sits on May's desk reaching a hand out to snatch up some of her hair. He twists his head and whispers a threatening "I know where you live" into May's ear. She shivers in fright.

Drew stands up abruptly and swiftly pulls May away from the desk, toppling it and Brendan onto the floor. Drew grabs Brendan by the shirt collar and snarls in his ear "Stay away from her or I'll kill you." as the teacher walks in.

"Drew Richie. Brendan Birch. I will not tolerate violence in my classroom. I'll thank you to knock it off." The teacher shouts sternly as he makes his way to the front of the class and seats himself at his desk. He's a man in his latter 20's with short brown hair and brown eyes, small glasses framing his face.

"He started it," Brendan says in an innocent manner. "He tried to kill me."

"That's a lie." May cries standing up as Drew lets go of Brendan's shirt collar.

"I second that." Delanie shouts standing up, hands on her hips.

"I third it." Dawn cries as she stands beside the other two girls.

"Alright. Enough. Let's just get class started." The teacher, Mr. Crandle announces as he begins writing math problems on the board.

Drew sits behind May and Brendan assumes position in front of her, his red eyes focusing sharply on her in anger and hate.

_I'll get that girl and there's nothing her little boyfriend will do about it. _Brendan clenches his fist and grinds his teeth, pretending to pay attention to the teacher as he lectures about parabolas (I don't remember what we did when we did Algebra so I'll just throw out random stuff).

Drew scrawls down the notes the teacher posted on the board, his thoughts on May and how he plans to protect her. The day proceeds along normally after first period. Eventually the bell signifies the last class of the day, gym. May groans after dressing in a black shirt and black shorts with stripes up the side.

Drew yawns and stretches his arms above his head, dressed in a loose white shirt and gray shorts with black stripes up the side. He runs to the track where May is waiting patiently for him. The teacher holds up a clipboard and blows a whistle. The two begin running, laughing and chatting animatedly.

"Hey tomorrow night want to go to the park? I kind of want to snack and walk." Drew says sheepishly.

"Okay. It sounds good." May nods smiling at him.

"May, can I ask you something?" Drew asks.

"Yes. Go ahead." May motions with her hand.

"What do you think of me? Like do I strike you as a jerk or a nice guy or what...?" Drew asks sullenly, a blush covering his face.

"Oh Drew." May giggles. "I think you're a gentleman. The only time you have a mean streak is when you're protecting me from Brendan and I admire you for that." May smiles.

Drew gives her a gentle pat on her back as the gym teacher blows the whistle to signify the end of the laps and that they can go home for the day. Drew careens off the track into the school. May follows him with a blush covering her face as Drew opens the door to the girl's locker room for her. He heads the opposite direction through a side door into the guy's locker room.

The two get dressed in their normal clothes, or Drew anyways. May stays in her shorts and T-shirt at the request of Drew. The two make their way to May's house, Drew carrying her on his back. He smiles timidly at her.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow I suppose," Drew says.

"Alright. Thanks for walking me home." May says appreciatively.

"You're welcome. I'll be out here guarding you tonight. Just in case you know."

"Thanks. Try to get some sleep though." May smiles and waves him good bye as she shuts her door and goes to her room, busying herself with homework.

**Me: Okay. I think I have an idea for the next chapter so hopefully I can get that figured out. Please review. I've gotten so many faves from this story but only three reviews and for only the first chapter. I'd appreciate reviews for each chapter at least... Thanks for taking the time to read and enjoy my story.**

** Your authoress, **

** Heather**


	4. First Bitten, Now Smitten

**The Thirst Degree Chapter 4: First Bitten, Now Smitten**

May yawns as she stretches her arms above her head. She peeks out the window knowing that Drew will be well on his way to her house soon. She quickly gets dressed in her uniform and sets about the task of brushing her long brown hair. As soon as she's done she pulls her hair back with a red bandana.

May's awoken from her stupor when her brother shouts at her from below the stairs, signaling that Drew's waiting for her. Grabbing her bag and shuffling uneasily May rushes down the stairs. She doesn't notice the skateboard laying haphazardly in her path, however and takes a tumble.

Awaiting a bruise and the impact against the edge of the stairs, May blinks. She smiles at Drew as he steadies her, having caught her before she could get hurt.

"You need to watch where you're going and slow down." Drew teases her, flipping his green hair in a coy manner.

"I'll take your word." May huffs.

"Hey have you guys seen my skateboard? I can't find it anywhere." Max mumbles as Drew thrusts the wooden board with wheels into the younger boy's hands.

"You might want to watch where you put this." Drew snaps as he takes May's hand and pulls her into the kitchen, seating himself next to May.

"Gee. Thanks." Max mumbles as he takes a seat across from Drew.

May looks back and forth between her brother and her bloodthirsty friend. She shivers at the tension and eases her way up loudly, bringing it to an abrupt halt.

"Hey. How about I cook you something to eat? What will it be Max? Toaster Strudel or pancakes?" May asks.

"I'll take pancakes. With a glass of milk." Max answers.

Sighing relieved May gets out the pancake mix and pours some in a griddle. She turns it on and sets a timer, waiting. Drew shrugs his shoulders as May sits down beside him.

"Hey Drew. How about I show you my favorite place? It'll take a while for the pancakes to cook anyways." May turns to him and he shrugs.

"Alright. Lead the way," Drew says.

May smiles and takes his hand. She pulls Drew outside and to the back of her house. He's shocked to see a greenhouse with arrays of plants as far as the eye can see. May pulls open a small door and leads him through the greenhouse. She doesn't stop until she reaches another door that leads out into a garden.

"Whoa. I can see why you like this place. It's beautiful." Drew ogles at a blood red rose for a few seconds before May tugs him on until they reach a bench.

She pushes him down onto the bench and pulls down the collar of her school uniform. She gives Drew a stern look and he crinkles his nose slightly, catching on to what she's about to do.

"Look Drew. I can tell from how hasty you were today that you haven't had any blood in a long time. You need it. You're looking paler than usual and your eyes..." She reaches up and pulls the green contacts out of Drew's eyes.

"May," Drew groans. "Please. I don't want to hurt you. I don't know my strength."

"It's okay Drew." May gives him a small smile, rubbing his cheek with one of her tapered fingers. She stares at his heavily bloodshot, red eyes and points to her neck. "Drink my blood Drew."

Drew flinches back, looking abashed at the thought. He shakes his head in protest only for May to lean in closer. As soon as he gets a whiff of her blood his lips curl and his teeth bare. He begins panting, his jaw quivering. Unable to maintain control any longer, he clamps his fangs into the soft flesh of May's neck.

"I trust you." May whispers letting out a tiny gasp as Drew begins sucking at the blood in her neck.

After a while, Drew finally leans away, his mouth stained with her blood. He licks his lips as his eyes lose their bloodshot-look and return to their natural black state. He quickly grabs his contacts and runs to a mirror. He puts them in hastily and turns towards May as she tries to stand.

"No." Drew cries as she stumbles and lurches falling forward. He quickly grabs her, securing her head which is just inches from the pavement. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"I-I'm fine." May moans as she tries to get to her feet.

"No you're not. Don't lie to me. I'm going to go get a bandage or something. Just stay here." Drew takes off his jacket and puts it behind her head as a pillow, leaning her against a tree.

Drew takes off into the Maple household and earns a glare from Max. Suddenly Max's eyes bulge and he begins backing away from Drew.

"W-what are you?" Max squeaks as the timer goes off signaling the pancakes are done.

Drew turns to their stainless steel toaster and scowls noticing a trail of May's blood on his pale lips.

"Look. I can explain," Drew says as he takes the pancakes from the griddle and sets them on a plate for Max.

"You'd better start." Max shudders as he takes the pancakes.

"I'm a vampire." Drew announces as he takes a wet paper towel to his lips.

"I know that. How long have you _been_ a vampire? How long has May known?" Max demands.

"Look. I've been a vampire for almost a century now. My mother and father were killed by Brendan Birch and his family. They're werewolves you see. May's known about me for two months or so. Anyways enough chit-chat. Point me to some bandages." Drew states.

"Why? What happened? Is May alright?" Max panics. 

"She will be if you do as I say." Drew hisses.

Max nods his head and rushes up the stairs to the bathroom. He pulls out a box of bandage wrap and runs back down the stairs. He hands the box to Drew giving him a semi stern look.

"The blood on your lips. It was May's wasn't it?" He asks cautiously.

"Yes." Drew nods taking the box of bandage wrap.

"Take me to her. Now." Max commands.

Drew sighs and lets Max get on his back before scampering out the door through the greenhouse and to the garden. He sets down Max -who reels dizzily- before rushing to tend to the boy's sister.

"May? Are you alright?" Drew asks as he kneels beside the young teen.

"C-couldn't be better." May groans shivering from the cold air.

"Liar." Drew mumbles as he takes the bandage wrap and puts it to May's neck. He wraps it around twice and then bites it to disconnect it from the roll. He ties it to her neck and tosses the rest to Max as he wanders over to them.

"Holy cow what did you do to my sister?" Max gasps.

May peers up at Max sheepishly, her skin heavily flushed from the loss of blood.

"Will she-" Max bites back a string of swear words as Drew nods his head.

"Yes she'll be-" Drew is cut off as the boy tackles him to the ground pounding his fists against Drew's chest.

"How could you? How could you do this to her?" Max shrieks.

"Whoa calm down." Drew grunts as he wraps a hand around Max's wrist in restraint.

"You turned May into one of your damned kind. I can't believe you." Max snarls frustrated, struggling to move his hands.

"Calm down. It's alright. I promise you I didn't turn her. I thought you were talking about will she live. She'll be fine she just needs some rest." Drew gives the boy a small smile and releases his wrists.

"Are you certain?" Max asks, his eyes burning with anguish at the thought of his sister becoming a vampire.

"I'm positive. Let's get her up to her room to rest for a little bit." Drew grins as he stretches out a hand to Max.

"More like you get her to her room for rest. I'm not helping a sleazeball like you. You hurt my sister." Max folds his arms across his chest and walks out of the garden slamming the greenhouse door behind him.

"Great. I just earned the top of his hate list." Drew mumbles as he makes his way over to May and scoops her up into his arms. "You're not going to school today."

"I'm fine. I can go." May tries to sit up but falls back like a deadweight in Drew's arms.

"No you can't. You're staying home today and that's final." Drew crossly begins making his way to the house. He's shocked to find Max waiting by the door leading to the house.

"My parents don't know about you do they? I'm going to tell them all about you. You hear me." Max snaps as he stomps his foot.

"You will do no such thing." Drew snarls as he uses one arm to cradle May to his chest and the other to restrain her brother.

"Why not?" Max shouts. "Look what you've done you-you monster!"

Drew recoils a bit at the harshness of Max's voice and being called a monster. Guilt wells up inside him as he glances at May.

"I'm just like you Max. The only difference is what we drink."

"You won't tell our parents Max, because I love Drew." May's voice drifts into the conversation causing both boys to cease their yelling and stare at her.

"You can't be serious. How can you love that-" Max starts but is cut off by his sister.

"He's not a monster Max. I requested him to bite me. He was starved and I just had to. I love him Max. You'll understand when you're older." May gives Max a small smile as she relaxes her head against Drew's chest.

"Thanks May." Drew leans down and brushes his lips against her forehead. "I love you too."

Drew releases his grip on Max and carries May inside.

Drew's shocked to see May's parents in the kitchen waiting for them.

"My word. What happened to her?" Caroline, May's mother, asks.

"She got dizzy and fell. She should stay home from school today." Drew announces.

"Alright. Get her upstairs to her room. Max show... erm him to her room." May's father, Norman calls.

"My name's Drew, sir." Drew smiles at Norman.

"Alright. Take Drew to May's room." Norman beckons with his hand.

Max grumbles and picks up his pancakes, chewing on them as he leads Drew to May's room.

"Here." Max mumbles as he points to her room. He opens the door and Drew carries May over to her bed.

Drew tucks May in as Max shuts the door and turns to Drew.

"How would she become a vampire?" Max asks, serious.

"I'd have to bite her three times," Drew says.

"Is this the-"

"Yeah it's the first time."

"Good. I hope it's the last." Max mumbles as he stalks out the door mumbling "those pancakes could have used some syrup.".

"How are you feeling?" Drew asks as he looks at May.

"My head hurts and I'm still dizzy. Otherwise okay for a first bite," May says laughing softly.

"A first bite is not a first kiss you know." Drew mumbles.

"Well aware. Do get something to eat when you're guarding me tonight." May mumbles.

"I will. I promise." Drew states.

"Good. I love you. Good night." May yawns and falls asleep.

"I love you too." Drew smiles and kisses her forehead before heading out the door to school.

**Me: Yeah. Drew's in love with May. She had her first love-bite. XD **

**Drew: You should be killed for this or something. It's ridiculous. **

**Me: No it's not. It's cute and you know it.**

**Drew: -flips hair- I don't do cute. **

**May: Drew I love you. **

**Drew: -hugs her- I love you too. **

**Everyone: -awws- Drew loves May.**

Drew and May: -blush- Yeah... 

**Me: Review so more contestshipping can come your way.**


	5. Twists in the Plot

**Chapter Five: Twists in the Plot**

With Drew

Drew sighs as he flings his backpack over his shoulders and heads to the park. School was super long and boring today and he needed to find someplace to get a drink. His eyes were becoming redder with thirst. He had a hard enough time when "that damn wolf" as he called him wouldn't stop pestering him about how May was gone from school.

"I'll just get a quick drink," Drew ponders to himself as he strolls towards the park. "May won't be able to get into that much trouble while I'm gone."

However, he knew he was wrong. He knew the wolf would be baying like a hound near her window. But he'd be prepared. He'd be fully charged and refreshed after he found a rabbit, or a fox. Some sort of helpless creature. He had promised himself, and May, that he would not consume human blood. Not unless it was his very last resort and it was May's. He shuddered. Her brother would kill him for that.

Drew scans the outskirts of the park. Luckily for him there was an unused trail up ahead. He just had to push on a little farther to find it. Wobbling dizzily in thirst, Drew grabs at branches to steady himself. He finally collapses triumphantly as he gains a rabbit. He sighs, throws back his head, and plunges his fangs into the skin of its neck. Drinking contently until it's all gone, he tosses its dead body under a tree and races to May's house.

With Brendan

Brendan smirks as he inches forward on a thick branch that reaches May's window at her house. Just a little bit closer... he thinks to himself as he reaches for the window sill. He raps his knuckles on it and ducks his head down as a groan escapes the lips of the girl inside.

'_That's it. Be a good little girl and come open the window. Yes. Excellent.'_

Brendan snickers as the window opens and May yawns stepping back. "Come in Drew. You know you can use the front door if you want." May mumbles as she step back to her bed, plopping onto the down sheets.

Brendan slyly clambers into the window, like a Cheshire cat. It's not long before he makes it, slams the window shut, and grabs May in his ivory hands. He puts a hand over her mouth to silence her cries.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'm ten times stronger than you are little mouse. Though I do appreciate the "come anytime" invitation." Brendan snickers.

"That wasn't meant for you." May whispers harshly. "and you know it."

"I don't understand what you're saying kiddo. I only understand that you and me are going to take a trip." Brendan turns into a massive white wolf and grips May's PJ leg in his mouth, dragging her unwillingly onto his back. He then leaps out the window and bounds as fast as he can on his legs.

With Drew

Drew gets to May's house as soon as Brendan goes flying out the window with May in bunny slippers and pajamas on his back. His fist clenches and he takes off after Brendan who snickers. Brendan stops fast, yanks his head around and bares his pearly white fangs on May.

"No!" Drew's lips curl up in rage as Brendan lets out a warning growl.

Drew steps back slightly. Brendan smirks and turns into his human form.

"Look Drew. You let the girl come with me and she won't be injured. You ignore my request and I'll hurt or kill her." Brendan motions to May who's beginning to cry in his arms.

"D-Drew. Don't leave me." May stammers.

"Let me come with you. I won't pull anything." Drew pleads.

"Hah. That's funny. You want to watch the ceremony commence? As you wish fool. Follow me." Brendan turns back into a wolf and begins racing off towards a small campsite at the foot of town overlooking some cliffs.

Just as they are nearing the campsite Drew jumps on Brendan's back knocking May off it roughly. He bares his fangs and the two begin rolling around on the cliff.

"No..." May cries as Brendan's canines lock onto Drew's arm and begin drawing blood. "...Drew." May whimpers.

Drew doesn't give up without a fight however, and at the exact moment Brendan's canines sink into Drew's arm, Drew bites down hard on Brendan's neck. A loud baying cry of agony escapes Brendan's lips as Drew tears into a bone.

Brendan sinks to the ground, breathing heavily as Drew wipes the blood off his lips. Not yet satisfied, Drew twists Brendan's left paw snapping a tendon.

"I'll kill you someday you beast. If it's the last thing I do. I won't kill you in front of May though." Drew announces as he pulls May into his arms.

"Drew." May squeaks as she closes her eyes. Brendan lets out a cry of agony as he tries to get to his paws and falls back.

"I hear you." Drew's lips caress May's forehead as he races like the wind to May's house. He climbs up the tree, throws open the shutter, and plops May into her bed.

The door opens and Drew stares awkwardly at Max.

"I saw May had disappeared and I panicked. Knowing it was _your_ fault makes things worse." Max grimaces as he flicks on the light.

"It's not what you think." May shakes her head, climbing weakly to her feet.

"Oh yeah? Care to explain my dear sister?" Max huffily folds his arms over his chest and thumps his foot rhythmically on the carpet.

"I was kidnapped by Brendan, he's a werewolf you see and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. A _werewolf_? May you live in the craziest fantasy world of all. I suppose you think you're a peasant and Drew's the dashing prince that swept you off your feet." Max snorts.

"You've got it all wrong Max. You won't even listen." May cries. Tears stream down her face as she angrily turns her back on her brother.

"Okay fine. I'm listening. But get real May? First you're hanging out with a vampire and then you're kidnapped by a werewolf. It's just... very hard to believe." Max mumbles as Drew rolls his eyes.

"Puh-lease. I'm not the only "monster" out here in this world." Drew snaps.

"In my book you are." Max hisses.

"Quit fighting. Both of you." May cries exasperated. "All I want is a drama-less teenage life. Is that too much too ask for?" May stresses every syllable.

Max flinches at his sister's voice and steps back a little. Drew nods his head contently.

"Drew get over here and sit beside me on the bed. Max you can take the chair." May announces.

Max sighs as he sits in a wooden chair across from May's bed. Drew taking his place on it beside his sister, his arms draped around her waist in protection.

"Now look. Nobody is a monster. Got it? The only "monster" is Brendan. He wants me and Drew dead and he killed Drew's entire family in front of him."

Drew's face falters as Max's expression softens slightly.

"How did you get away from the wolf then?" Max questions.

"I bit his throat and snapped a tendon in his left arm." Drew cringes expecting Max to be steaming mad, everyone's shocked however when he nods acceptably.

"Thanks. You saved my sister." Max gives him a small smile. "I don't think I'll mind if you turn her into a bloodthirsty creature like you. You're not entirely bad. I can tell. You've been through a lot. I can tell. Hell, if my sister can unceremoniously welcome you into her life I guess I can too."

"Thank you." Drew whispers.

"It's no big deal. Do you ever eat human food?" Max asks cautiously.

"Yeah. I love it." Drew nods.

"Follow me then. I'm sure our parents will want my sister's boyfriend to have lunch with us."

With that Max spins on his heel and sets downstairs to help with dinner. Drew and May exchange confused glances.

"Did he just-"

"Yep. He's beginning to accept you Drew." May gave him a tiny smile.

"To think. His hatred towards me started with the whole skateboard on steps incident." Drew snickers.

"and it was mended with you breaking a werewolf tendon." May laughs.

The two share a fit of laughter before making their downward descent into the dinning room.

"Hello Drew." Norman greets the green haired vampire with a handshake and a clap on the back.

"Hi." Drew announces as he flicks his hair before shaking.

"We're having a tatortot casserole and turkey. Would you care to join us for dinner?" Caroline asks as Drew nods sheepishly.

"I'd like that." He smiles.

Caroline spoons a heaping portion onto everyone's plates and dishes them out. Drew pulls up a seat next to May, Max on the other side of him, as Caroline takes a seat across from the children next to Norman.

"So Max tells us you're May's boyfriend." Norman states with a crack of his neck.

Drew flinches back nodding slightly, somewhat afraid of May's father's wrath.

"That's wonderful." Norman and Caroline chorus happily.

Drew nearly falls out of his chair as Max laughs at his expression.

"My parents are a little weird like that." Max chuckles. "They deem you as responsible and trustworthy. Apparently you strike them as handsome as well."

Caroline turns scarlet as she motions for them to commence eating.

Drew picks his way through the food, his mouth twitching in content at the delectable flavor. After consuming his first helping, Drew eagerly asks for more.

Flicking his hair coyly, Drew replies "You're one of the best cooks I've ever met."

Caroline blushes flattered. She spoons some more food onto Drew's plate, offering him to stay the night if he wishes.

"Oh I wouldn't say that. I mean, I've only cooked for my children and husband. I'm not like... a top quality chef after all." Caroline rambles.

"Well it's still really delicious." Drew smiles as he takes May's hand. "I'm afraid I must turn down your offer of staying the night, however. I've got things to do."

"Oh yeah. Lots of things to do." Max snickers.

"Shut up Mokuba." Drew mumbles as he and May walk upstairs to her room.

"My name is Max. _M-A-X_. I don't even know anyone named Mokuba." Max fumes. Somewhere in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh a young black haired boy sneezes.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. I believe you alright." Drew smirks as he closes the door to May's room, locking it as Max protests outside it angrily.

"Drew, are you going to stay outside? I mean you could spend the night if you wanted." May sheepishly pokes her fingers together.

"Yeah. I plan to stand guard outside the house just in case. Besides May, just because you want my body pressing against me, doesn't mean I want to take it to that step." Drew taunts her and flicks his hair.

"Quit flicking your hair. It's so annoying." May protests.

"You didn't deny the fact that you want to feel my body against yours." Drew points out as he opens her window.

"You jerk." May frowns and throws her pillow at him.

Drew side-steps out the window and onto the branch.

"Well I've got to run. Things to do, places to guard, you know." Drew laughs wholeheartedly as May huffs and crawls into her bed.

"Good night Drew. I love you." May mumbles.

"Good night May. I love you too." Drew smiles as he pulls her window shut and crawls down her tree to wait patiently for any wolves or other creatures just begging for a fight.

It isn't too much longer before May dozes off, dreams of her vampire running through her head.

Author's note: I got the "Shut up Mokuba" quote from my boyfriend. He said that I could use it if I gave him credit. It's from his 25 Things you Shouldn't Do to the Pokémon Cast story. (if I recall correctly.) So yup. Thanks to everyone who reviews. I appreciate it greatly. I can't honestly say I've been this inspired to continue writing for a long time. Chapter six should be up sometime this weekend after I start chapter 7. (I post the chapters after completing another one to not only save me trouble, but to help me to keep writing it.) So thanks again.

~Heather


	6. More vampires?

Chapter 6: More vampires? 

May yaws as her alarm goes off. She stretches and clambers out of bed pulling her school uniform from her closet. She wanders to the bathroom and takes out her brush. Stepping in front of the mirror she undresses and changes into her uniform. She then sets about the task of brushing her silky brown hair. Once it's to her preferred consistency, she pulls ties it up with two red ribbons.

"May are you up? Drew's here." Max calls from the bottom of the stairs.

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute." May mumbles as she washes her face and readies her backpack.

"I'm going to make some cinnamon rolls." Max shouts up the stairs.

"Okay. Save one for me." May calls as she finishes preparing her backpack and heads tugs it onto her shoulders, heading downstairs.

"Yeah right. Drew and I are going to eat them all." Max shouts as Drew snickers.

Crossing her arms, May huffs "boys" before making her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Drew's sitting smugly in his seat, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"Quit smirking." May frowns as she sets her backpack down next to her chair located next to him.

"Sorry. It's not my fault you sleep like a bear." Drew chuckles.

"Who died and made you evil." May moans as she pours some orange juice in a glass.

"Maybe it runs in my blood... or was it your blood?" Drew snickers as he flips his hair.

May sets the glass of orange juice on the table, puts the jug in the fridge and turns to Drew.

She lifts her hand and combs it through his messy green hair.

"If you insist on tormenting me, I'll call you grass head." May mumbles as she weaves her hands through his bangs.

"Fine. Your nickname will be Maple-nut." Drew mumbles.

Max chuckles and pulls the cinnamon rolls out of the oven. He opens a can of frosting and pulls a knife out of a kitchen drawer, setting it on the frosting container. He then walks over to the bickering couple.

"That's not funny." May glares at Drew.

"How about Chestnut? I mean your hair is a shade of brown after all." Drew smirks and flicks his bangs.

"If you don't stop flicking your hair I will cut it with scissors!" May shouts.

Drew turns to Max with a large grin on his face.

"She didn't deny the nickname. Looks like it's Chestnut from now on." Drew snickers as Max nearly falls out of his chair laughing.

May glares at her brother and pushes him out of her chair huffily.

"Aw calm down May. I'm just teasing you." Drew grabs her hand and kisses it.

"You need to quit hanging around my brother." May sighs.

Drew turns her around and places his hands on her shoulders, standing and gazing into her eyes. He then leans towards her and kisses her flat out on the lips. May's taken aback by the impulse, but she quickly kisses back.

Max grumpily gets back to his feet and gasps at the sight of his sister making out in front of him.

"Ewwww." Max shrieks and runs upstairs to wash his face making faces and noises of disgust.

Max stops in the kitchen doorway and laughs. May and Drew turn their heads and quickly pull away to see May's parents holding a video camera.

"Did you get it dear?" Norman asks his wife.

"It's all on tape. My baby's growing up so much. She's already having her first kiss." Caroline squeals as she palms the video camera into her purse.

"How long have you been there?" May asks, her cheeks dusted with a light blush.

"Oh a while. I think you two make such a cute couple." Caroline beams and then her and Norman flit out the door to work.

May turns to Drew who is trying to hide a crimson blush.

"Don't try to hide it. I think it's cute." May smiles and hugs her boyfriend.

She wanders over to the stove and spreads the frosting on a cinnamon roll. Drew walks over to stand beside her.

"Can I help you with that?" Drew asks coyly.

"Yep." May smirks. "You can help me by eating it." She stuffs the roll in Drew's mouth and he chews on it easily, acting like a puppy.

"You're so weird and random." May laughs.

Drew gives her a tiny hurt look.

"I don't mean that in a bad way." May smiles and kisses him. "I love you Drew."

"Love you too." Drew smiles and picks up a knife to help May frost the cinnamon rolls.

Max comes down, picks up three and wraps them in foil, grabs his skateboard, tucks the rolls in his backpack, and rolls out of the driveway before May or Drew can blink.

"That's Max for you." May chuckles and Drew laughs with her. May takes a cinnamon roll and eats it before sticking the rest in the fridge. She grabs her backpack and tugs Drew to the bus stop.

"I want you to meet my friend Delanie today." May smiles. "I think you two will get along well," she says as she leads him to the bus stop.

"I bet I'll be able to get along with anyone easier now that the wolf will be out of commission for a few days do to the fact he couldn't get to his paws when we left him. I'm sure his big wolf daddy will help him out though. Stupid wolf." Drew mumbles as the bus pulls up to the stop.

"Lanie gets on at the next stop." May announces to Drew after the two snag a seat on the bus.

"Alright." Drew nods and looks out the window at the scenery.

May leans her head close to Drew and whispers softly in his ears "Did you have blood this morning?".

"No," Drew mutters back. "I had a cinnamon roll. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

May smiles at Drew as the bus stops at the next stop. She squeezes his hand as Delanie gets on and scans the bus. A boy with purple hair and red eyes gets on with her. His gaze set sharply on the back of the bus, his eyes cold.

"Paul, over here." Delanie tugs on the boys arm as May waves them over to sit in the seat in front of them. She plops into the seat, forcing the boy to sit with her.

"Hey Lanie." May grins. "I want you to meet my boyfriend Drew." May smiles introducing the two.

"No way." Delanie gasps as she stares at him.

"I can't believe it." Drew gasps.

"Do you know each other?" May asks as she tilts her head to one side.

"Not really," Drew announces. "but your friend there is a vampire as well. So is the boy next to her. I'm surprised I didn't notice it that time I met you before when the wolf was on the bus."

"Wait... whoa what? That can't be right." May gawks at the two sitting in front of her.

"It's true. May, Drew. This is my brother Paul. We're both the Clancy twins. Naturally born pure-blood vampires." Delanie smiles awkwardly.

"I've known you for years and you've kept this hushed from me for so long..." May sighs as she takes it in.

"I know. You always said you hated vampires though. Looks like you love them now." Delanie smiles sheepishly as she waves her hand at Drew.

"My world revolves around a fantasy realm." May moans as she puts her head in her hands.

"Only the fantasy is real." Paul scowls from the other seat.

"Excuse my brother. He's rather cold which is why he doesn't get very many friends. He only hangs around Ash and Gary." Delanie sighs before thumping her brother on the head.

"I've known Paul was a vampire since I met him in the hallways." Drew states.

The four get off the bus and begin discussing the little fantasy world May's living in, proceeding the school day along at a normal pace, breezing through their classes and joyfully walking home together... well joyfully for all of them except Paul who was scowling all the way. But you knew that already, after all he is a cold-hearted jerk.

**Me: That's all for this chapter. Next chapter Drew meets some unlikely foes. (apparently Brendan's got three brothers that are all werewolves and the end result is a fight) but who will prevail? Werewolf or vampire? **


	7. The Clash

**Chapter 7: The Clash**

Drew sighs as he paces under May's window waiting for the girl to finish getting ready and come outside. May sighs as she hurries to get ready to see what Drew's planned for her on this Saturday. It takes about a good ten to fifteen minutes before May rushes down the stairs and out the door. She reopens the door and grabs a couple of freshly baked brown-and-serve rolls. She stuffs them in a separate bandana from the one she wears and runs over to meet Drew by the tree.

"Hey." She breathes excitedly.

"Hi." Drew smiles and flicks his hair.

"So what are we doing today?" May asks, jutting out her bottom lip in a pout as Drew shakes his head at her.

"You'll see." He laughs and tugs her onto his back and runs towards the park.

"Did we really have to plan this for now?" May mumbles as she rubs the sleep from her eyes and leans against Drew's back.

"Yes. I couldn't possibly have thought of a better time than 6:00 am." Drew chuckles and May grunts in anger.

The two skid to a stop in front of the park where they met seven months ago now. (let's say for lengths sake that in the past six chapters they somehow passed another month at their school. Lol)

Drew leans down and kisses her. He then runs to a tree and digs a basket out from under it. May stares blankly at him as he opens it to reveal a bunch of food he planned for a picnic.

"...you hid a picnic basket under a tree?" May eyes him suspiciously.

"Hey I wanted it to be a surprise." Drew remarks as he flicks his hair and spreads a cloth on the ground.

May shrugs and takes out a pair of chopsticks from the basket and forks a piece of dango with it. Drew opens a Zip-lock container and offers May some soy sauce to dip it in. She eagerly does and squeals in delight at the melt-in-your-mouth taste.

"Did you make this dango homemade? By yourself?" May asks.

"Yeah." Drew nods. "It's nice we still have our home even though it's just me and a nanny living there since the death of my parents. I'll take you there sometime but not for a long while."

May picks up a chicken strip and eats it. Drew laughs and forks two pieces of dango and dips them in the soy sauce. He gulps them down hungrily and proceeds to move onto some chicken strips and other food he brought.

"This is nice." May smiles as she leans back against a tree contently.

"Yeah. I agree." Drew smiles as the two watch the sun rise.

The two smile at each other and grin, having the park to themselves for a few hours. As the two are getting comfortable Drew hears a growl erupt through the forest. The growl grows until Drew can sense it coming from three different sources.

"No." Drew growls as he takes a breath of air and instantly freezes pulling May close to him.

"Drew, what's wrong?" May asks as he holds his finger to his lips.

He then quietly points to three shapes coming towards them and May can't hold back a shocked gasp. Three wolves step towards them. The first one is much larger than the others and has tanned fur. The second one has white fur. The third one has pitch black fur and yellow eyes.

"You." A snarl rips from the largest one's mouth as he points his muzzle at Drew.

"It talks." May can't conceal her shock.

"No shit." The white one mumbles.

"What do you want?" Drew asks as he stands up, instantly regretting it as the three wolves flock around him.

"We have a bone to pick with you for hurting our little brother." The largest one threatens as he looks down at May. "Too bad we have to kill you in front of this human."

"Leave him alone." May cries stepping in front of Drew. 

"May..." Drew warns her in a strained voice.

"I don't care if he hurt Brendan. Brendan was trying to kill him and I. It was just self defense." May shouts.

"Self defense? That's a load of crap." The black one speaks for the first time, his voice coming out gruffly.

"He's a vampire. He did this on purpose. Brendan even said so." The white one glares.

"Move aside or you will be harmed." The brown one warns.

"Get in the hole in this tree May." Drew pleads.

"No." May cries. "I'm not leaving you out of my sight."

"Heh. Do as you will." The brown one lunges at Drew and grapples with him on the ground. Drew cries out as fangs collide with his shoulder and rip it open.

"Let go of him." May shrieks as the other two wolves lay beside the brown one.

"I don't want to fight." Drew seethes from underneath the large wolf.

"I don't care. You got yourself a fight." The wolf roars.

May frantically runs over to Drew as the white wolf jumps up and snarls a warning threat to her, blocking her path.

"Get him." The black wolf snarls and pounces on Drew's arm making him cry in agony.

"Drew fight back." May shouts, tears in her eyes.

"I won't. There's no way I can win this one May." Drew cringes then shrieks as canines pierce his stomach and rip frantically at it.

May glares at the white wolf and runs around it to Drew's side. She flicks the black and brown wolf on the nose and instantly regrets it as saliva drips from their mouth and their canines close just inches from May's face.

"Help!" May shouts at the top of her lungs startling the wolves.

May's even more shocked when two familiar faces surround her and Drew.

"We got your back girl." Delanie smiles as Paul wrestles the brown wolf away from Drew, who struggles to sit up.

"Relax." Delanie shakes her head and pushes Drew down with one hand. "Something might be broken."

"I don't care." Drew winces. "We're outnumbered unless I can help you guys fight."

Delanie looks at May before sighing slightly. May catches her glance and Drew snarls as May nods her head in acceptance, knowing what she has to do to turn the situation around.

"I need to." May sighs as pulls down her shirt collar so Drew can bite her neck. "Just two more right? Well the faster the better."

"Besides. It's pretty clear you've been slacking on drinking blood Drew." Delanie mumbles.

"I don't want to hurt her." Drew shakes his head frantically.

"It won't hurt after the transformation." Delanie utters.

"How can you say such things. Isn't she your best friend?" Drew growls as he turns a cold glare on Delanie.

"Yes she is. Which is why you have to turn her Drew. Otherwise we'll die, all of us. If not all of us an accident might happen and May could be severely injured. Then what would you do?" Delanie hisses.

"Ugh..." Drew cringes as May leans closer so he can breathe in her scent.

"It's now or never. Besides, I agreed to this." May winks.

"Flirting isn't going to change my mind about this." Drew sighs as his fangs elongate and he closes his eyes. The thirst takes over and Drew pierces May's neck, drinking in long gulps of May's blood.

May squeaks slightly and then looks warily at Drew as he backs away after taking a fairly good amount of blood from her.

"No more." Drew swipes the blood off his mouth as the wolves let out a low baying howl at the smell of the blood. "Delanie, you do the last bite. I can't take this anymore." Drew mumbles as he stands up, instantly regretting it from the loss of blood.

"Sit this one out Drew." May mumbles as she turns to her friend.

"This is the first time I've ever drank female blood." Delanie sheepishly looks away as her fangs elongate.

After a few minutes of drinking blood from the girl the changes start. May's eyes turn a soulless black, her natural blue completely gone. May runs her fingers over her newly strengthened fangs. She looks to Delanie and runs towards the wolves. Drew calls out a warning but sighs as he settles against a tree.

"You won't find any help for that vampire from our family." The black wolf smirks.

"You fools." The brown one howls as he smells the newest vampire.

Paul takes the time to jump on his back and sink his fangs into the wolf's neck. It cries in agony turning into a human with brown hair and red eyes.

"Bastard." Paul glares at him as he swipes his hand over his mouth to remove the bitter wolf blood from his mouth. Delanie launches herself at the black wolf and May takes her turn with the white one.

It's not long before an all-out fight to the finish begins. The wolf teen turns back into a brown wolf. Paul's fangs sink into the brown wolf's shoulder and he begins thirstily drinking the blood, not caring how disgusting it tastes. The wolf claws Paul's shoulder open, but it's not long before Paul wins over and snaps the wolf's shoulder out of place. The wolf lays panting heavily, it's breathing labored.

"You damned cold creature." The wolf shouts angrily before crumpling in a dead heap.

"Brother." The white wolf howls.

May sinks her new fangs into the white wolf's neck and he lets out a startled cry of pain. May grins and turns around to flash a thumbs up at Drew. She doesn't realize the mistake she made until after Drew shouts a warning.

"May!" Drew cries frantically.

She turns around and gasps in horror as the white wolf launches himself at her.

"You murderers. You killed brother." The white wolf cries, tears streaming down his coal eyes.

The white wolf takes a human form and May can't help but gasp. It's just a young boy no older than six. He instantly transforms back into a wolf and raises his clawed paw to strike May as she falls to the ground in shock.

"I can't hurt him." May sobs.

"You must." Drew shouts.

Paul rushes over just as the white wolf's canines are a mere couple centimeters from May's throat. He knocks the wolf onto its stomach and sends a sharp kick into its thigh. Tears spring up in its eyes as it tries to get away. Delanie puts the finishing blow on the black furred wolf.

"Brother." The little wolf cries as the black wolf hits the ground with a heavy, sickening crack.

"You're next little brat." Paul snarls as he throws his head back.

"No. Please spare me." The tiny wolf cries, shaking frantically. "Please. I promise not to hurt you."

"He's just a little boy." May shouts pleadingly at Paul.

"He can't be forgiven. He almost had your throat." Drew joins Paul.

"Forget about it. He's just a little boy." May sobs.

Drew and Paul become distracted and the wolf boy takes it as a chance to run over to a tree. May walks over to him smiling slightly.

"There there. It's okay." She soothes. She wraps her arms around the wolf boy, Drew and Paul's warnings coming too late.

May's mouth quivers and something flashes in her mind, commanding her to drink the little boy's blood.

"Vampire lady?" The little boy cries as her teeth brush the fur of his neck. "What are you-" His question is cut off as May's fangs lock on his throat and she drinks hungrily the rich taste of the irony substance running through his veins.

"May no." Drew cries but it's too late.

The little boy sinks to the ground, the blood completely drained from his body. May shakes her head frantically as she stares at his crumpled form.

"No. He can't be. He's still alive. I'm just dreaming." May cries shaking her head.

Drew pulls her into a hug as she sobs fitfully having killed her first creature as a vampire.

"The urge for blood, the need for it was too strong. It's always strongest when the transformation starts." Drew whispers as he rubs her back and strokes her hair.

"I wanted so much to keep him alive. He was so young." May sniffles. Delanie and Paul come over to her to soothe her.

"We tried to warn you." Paul mumbles airily.

"It's alright May. It's not your fault." Delanie smiles slightly. Drew helps May up but as soon as he gets to his feet with her, black streaks flash across his vision and he collapses to the ground.

"Drew?" May shrieks. She grabs him and Paul and Delanie lift him.

"Do you have somewhere we can keep him until he heals properly?" Paul asks sternly.

"How serious is it?" May asks as she touches Drew's green hair.

"Bad." Paul mumbles. "Here take his head. I'll carry his legs. Delanie stay here and get rid of the bodies."

"Yes brother." Delanie gives him a small smile as she rushes to complete the task of burying the dead wolves.

May carries Drew's head and leads the way to her home. Drew lets out a few pained gasps in her arms but doesn't move or awaken.

May kicks the door in a hurry once they reach her house. Max opens the door and gasps in horror, he ushers them in and shuts the door until it clicks.

"Mom, dad it's an emergency." Max shouts up the stairs. His mother and father come running down and immediately begin barking orders.

"Get him to the guest room. Caroline get the gauze and some of my old work shirts. Max get disinfectant and some pillows. You-" Norman turns to Paul. "Please help me carry him to the guest room. May go on up and get the bed ready."

"But-" May whimpers.

"Now." Norman orders. "This is serious so no dawdling."

May hurries up the stairs and opens the guest room door. She smooths down the sheets and fluffs a couple of pillows before helping her brother place more pillows and blankets on the bed. Norman and Paul -Paul slowing to keep Norman's pace- carry Drew onto the bed. May shakes as Paul yanks Drew's shirt off him and throws it to the floor, revealing the deep wounds on his shoulder, arm, and stomach.

"Caroline." Norman calls somewhat disturbed by the amount of blood pouring from Drew.

Caroline hurries and brings the gauze and old shirts to Norman. Norman takes the disinfectant from Max and puts it on some cotton balls before pressing them to Drew's stomach, arm, and shoulder.

Drew instantly wakes up and begins screaming and thrashing in pain.

"Drew it's okay. Shh... It'll be alright. You need to have your wounds treated." May whispers as she holds him gently sitting beside him on the bed.

"No. Let go of me. I don't want this." Drew hisses and begins thrashing more wildly with each swab of disinfectant over his wounds.

Paul glares at the green haired vampire and smacks him, hard across the head with his hand. Drew slumps against May's chest and she has to hold him up so her father can finish the swabbing treatment.

"Will he be okay?" Caroline asks staring in horror at Paul.

"Yeah. He's irrational. It should keep him down long enough that you can finish cleaning and dressing his wounds." Paul mutters darkly, folding his arms over his chest.

Norman winds some gauze over the wounds holding them in place by ripping two of his old work shirts and tying them around the wounds securely.

Paul and Norman ease Drew down onto the bed. May pulls the covers over him gently and sits on the edge of the bed, stroking his hair gently.

"Everybody out of the room. May and um... you can stay here too." Norman mumbles as he looks to Paul. 

"My name's Paul." Paul states and looks at the blank walls.

Norman leaves the room with Max and Caroline. Paul looks around the room lazily, his expression bland as May flicks on a small light by Drew's temporary bed.

"I'd hate to be him. He's trapped in a windowless room. It's like prison, but worse. An those god-awful white walls." Paul laughs cruelly.

"You don't have to be mean you know. It's probably a good thing that the room's windowless. Drew would be targeted by Brendan if it wasn't. We both know that." May snaps.

"If it makes you feel any better, Delanie and I will keep watch while Drew's out of commission." Paul shrugs, his face set in a scowl.

"Please? I'm sure it would ease Drew's conscience." May gives him a wary look.

"You killed a little boy and talk about someone elses conscience." Paul grumbles.

"It was an accident." May's gaze lowers to her hand that's resting on Drew's chest.

"Yeah. Sure. That's what they all say when they kill someone. Besides. If you ask me, we aren't meant to have consciences. They're for weak humans." Paul growls.

"You wouldn't know would you? I bet you always dreamed of being what you are so you could magically correct all the flaws in your world. Unless, of course, you lived in an already perfect world as was." May responds edgily.

"You don't know anything about my past." Paul snarls.

May flinches back. Delanie comes rushing up the stairs and glares at her brother.

"Paul behave yourself." Delanie snaps. She glances over at the green haired vampire residing in the bed.

"How is he?" She asks.

"He'll be alright, I'm sure." May mumbles, avoiding eye contact. She guiltily retorts in her mind _at least I hope he will._

"We'll be outside protecting you two, girl." Delanie smiles. "We've got your back."

"Thank you." May replies gratefully.

"No problem. Talk to you later." Delanie smiles as she yanks her brother out of the room and closes the door behind her.

May sighs and turns to Drew as he wakes up, blinking uneasily.

"W-where am I?" Drew asks.

"My house." May forces a small smile.

"Marie." Drew cries frantically scrambling to try to sit up. "She doesn't know where I am."

"Marie?" May asks as she pushes Drew back on the bed.

"My nanny. She's probably worrying right now. She frets a lot." Drew groans.

"Do you know her number?" May asks as she pulls her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Yeah." Drew replies trying to sit up.

"Lay down." May sighs frustratedly. "Your wounds are bad. You need rest. Tell me her number and I'll let her know you're alright and where you are."

"Alright..." Drew sighs.

He tells May the number and she makes the call. She explains briefly that Drew was hurt and wouldn't be home for a while, but he was alright and situated at her home. Marie seems happy to know it and Drew soon after drifts off. May flicks the small light out, kisses Drew's forehead, and goes down to confront her parents, whom she knows are questioning her now soulless black eyes.

**Me: Hooray. Another chapter at long last. In the next chapter May tells her family everything about Drew, the wolves, and her friends. How will they react? Especially when they find out what has happened to their daughter? Stay tuned.**


	8. Revealing

**Chapter 8: Revealing**

May descends down the stairs and is awed to see her parents sitting at the kitchen table, waiting expectantly for her. She notices how wary their expressions are.

"You owe us a lot of explaining. I'm afraid without it we'll be seriously worried." Caroline sighs as she looks at her newly changed daughter.

May pulls out a chair and sits on it somewhat awkwardly.

"I guess I should've told you sooner, huh?" May grins sheepishly.

"That would've been nice." Norman mutters.

"Okay. Drew's a vampire. When he told you I hit my head, he was lying but to protect his secret, which is now mine as well." May responds.

"So you're a vampire?" Norman asks as he rises up from his spot at the table looking over his daughter.

"Yes. In my defense, it was my choice. I made it and I must deal with the consequences," May says calmly.

"Well it's different for sure. Please... do continue May dear." Caroline motions with her hand, beckoning her daughter to proceed.

"Drew's parents were killed by a group of werewolves when he was little. The werewolves that killed his family are the ones who run the town clinic—the Birches." May explains.

Norman and Caroline exchange deer-eyed glances before focusing their attention back on their daughter.

"Anyways, Brendan their... well now officially youngest and only son, has a death threat against me. He keeps trying to kill me. Oh boy will he be shocked when he sees I'm a vampire and am equally as strong as him." May chuckles.

"What does Brendan have to do with this and what do you mean "now only" son?" Norman questions.

"Well... Brendan kidnapped me a few nights ago and Drew hunted him down. The two got into a fight which ended with Drew snapping Brendan's arm in the worst way. Brendan's brothers came looking for us today when we went to the park. They found us and started a fight. That's how Drew got so terribly injured.

"Anyways the oldest of Brendan's brothers ripped open Drew's shoulder and stomach. One of the other two brothers ripped open Drew's arm. Drew was seriously outnumbered and the wolves were advancing on me. I was so frightened I screamed at the top of my lungs, which brought Delanie and Paul running."

"Whoa, wait what? Delanie is a vampire?" Caroline's eyes widen and her eyebrows arch in suspicion.

"Surprisingly, yes." May nods. "Delanie and Paul are siblings. Paul's the one that brought Drew here today. See, even with Drew severely injured, we were outnumbered considering I was just a human who couldn't fight. So to save us all, I took the risk and became a vampire."

"That's a big risk to take." Norman replies, frowning slightly.

"I took a big risk, but it was worth it. Paul and Delanie took the two biggest and strongest wolves. I got to handle the small one... unfortunately the small one was roughly around six years old. Just a young little pup, literally speaking." May smiles sadly.

"That must've been hard on you, but it was just self defense and they would've killed all four of you." Norman groans wearily.

"So... you're not upset by it?" May asks, her brows raised in suspicion.

"Well yes, I'm upset. I mean, who wouldn't be upset to find their daughter made a decision- a _decision_ to become a vampire. Then I find out that my daughter killed a little boy. I'd probably take it harder if it wasn't a life or death situation. I'm just glad you're alright." Norman replies.

Caroline and Norman get to their feet and hug their daughter, rubbing her back sympathetically.

"Can Drew stay with us until he's better? I'll get him something to drink occasionally, I promise." May cocks an eyebrow at them.

"Of course. He's your boyfriend after all." Caroline smiles. Norman grunts but smiles at May.

"About your eyes though," Caroline asks. "Will they ever return to their blue or is this black color permanent?"

"It's permanent...except when I'm thirsty. Then it's a temporary blood-red." May explains.

"By thirsty, you don't mean for water or anything do you?" Norman mumbles.

"Of course not dad. It's blood, you know. It's nice though, because I can still drink and eat normal human drinks and food as well." May rolls her eyes.

"Wait, then how come Drew has green eyes. He's a vampire right?" Caroline questions.

"Oh that. He puts contacts in his eyes to hide the fact that they're black." May admits.

"Well then we'll get you some that are a pretty shade of sapphire like your eyes used to be." Norman states.

"Really?" May asks in shock.

"Yep. We'll have them specially ordered." Caroline smiles. "It's the least we can do for our eldest daughter."

"Thank you so much. You're awesome." May grins.

"May, until we get those contacts ordered and Drew gets better, we are temporarily pulling you out of school. That does not mean we won't collect your homework assignments for you because you will still technically be in school, just not physically." Norman states.

"That sounds good. I'm going to go check on Drew now and then I'll probably be back down for dinner." May states.

"Okay. Don't let him get up or move or anything. Just make sure he lays still until he's better." Norman motions with his hand in dismissal as he takes his seat beside his wife again.

May grins and trots up the stairs, trying hard to be silent in case Drew's asleep. She opens the door silently and peeks into the room. Her well-adapted eyes notice Drew's form. At first May thinks he's asleep but then she notices him fidgeting with the bundle of blankets, trying desperately to get up.

"Drew, no." May shouts as she rushes over to his bedside.

"I want to get out of here. It's too warm." Drew grumbles as his fingers fidget to tug the blanket off him.

"Lay back down." May sighs as she gently lowers him back onto the bed and peals a couple of the covers off. "Is that better?"

"Yeah." Drew sighs as he lays back, wincing in pain from struggling.

"Please don't sit up. It could rip the wounds worse or cause you to break a bone." May kisses his forehead and he gives her a small smile.

"How did your parents take it?" He asks sheepishly.

"How did you know?" May gasps, her lips tugging into a pout.

"I know it because I have unnatural hearing May." Drew chuckles dryly and flicks his hair.

"That's crazy." May pouts. "You shouldn't eavesdrop."

"I didn't try to." Drew admits seriously. "It's kind of hard not to pick up things that humans can't though. My ability to hear sound's stronger because I'm a pure-blood vampire."

"Well... I'm sure you already know this, but it went well. Mom and dad are going to let you stay here until you're better meaning both of us are being pulled out of school for a while," May says.

"Alright." Drew nods slightly.

"Drew, please don't try to get out of bed. I'll bring you something to eat if you'd like." May gives him a tiny smile.

"I won't get out of bed. Though it will be a little hard to eat considering nobody will let me sit up." Drew mumbles.

"It's for your own good." May snaps.

"Says the newly changed vampire who successfully managed to go unscathed in a battle with three werewolves." Drew chuckles.

May reaches behind him and removes one of his pillows sharply in a teasing manner. However the jerky movement causes Drew to let out a cry of pain.

"Are you alright?" May asks as she puts the pillow back underneath Drew's back.

"F-fine." Drew wipes away a stray tear.

"Liar." May sighs as she heads towards the door. "Get some sleep. Let me know if you need anything. Alright?"

"Okay mother." Drew mumbles earning a sharp glare from May. "If I need anything I'll let you know."

Drew smiles slightly at May and she nods returning the smile.

"That's all. Good night Drew." May shuts the door to his room as Drew groans slightly.

He presses his mouth together in a firm line to try and mask his pain. He clamps his teeth together to suppress himself from letting out a scream of agony. Closing his eyes, he tries to sleep.

May slowly descends down the stairs to the kitchen. She smiles at her parents as she sits down in front of them.

"How is he?" Caroline asks.

"He's doing alright. He was attempting to sit up though when I came in. He was too warm underneath all the blankets. I think I nearly squished him with them." May rubs her head sheepishly.

"Well as long as he's alright." Caroline laughs.

Norman instantly stands up looking at May in confusion, his expression filled with fear.

"You said Drew was struggling to sit up right?" Norman states.

"Yeah. He was frantic to do so." May admits.

"Dammit." Norman mutters and instantly rushes up the stairs.

"Dad what's wrong?" May asks as she trails after him.

"He's injured." Norman seethes.

"Well obviously, but why is that making you so upset?" May asks.

"Because he's hiding his pain from you. He's in agony." Norman can only guess.

Norman opens the door and flicks on the light staring at Drew, who is wide awake, jaw clamped shut in agony.

"N-Norman." Drew gives him a shaky smile through his gritted teeth.

"You're not fooling me kid. Open your mouth and quit speaking through your teeth." Norman snaps.

"Heh..." Drew sighs and unclenches his jaw, letting out a scream of agony as he shifts in the bed.

"Just as I suspected." Norman sighs. "May quit standing in the doorway and come inside."

"Y-yes father." May sighs as she closes the door behind her, stepping into the now illuminated room.

"Peal back the covers gently and slowly. Drew tell me if this hurts." Norman instructs. May peals back the covers and Norman pokes tenderly against Drew's rib.

"That hurts." Drew shrieks grimacing and trying to get away from the touch, tears springing to his eyes.

"Just as I thought. He's broken his rib. He stood earlier today didn't he? Standing was a no-no. So was attempting to sit up." Norman sighs and runs a hand through his teal hair. "No more moving Drew. Understand? We can't take you to the clinic because the wolves will tear you apart. Knowing that you have a broken rib won't help any either. Relax and rest. I'll bring you an Advil and some water."

"Thank you sir." Drew sighs as Norman gets another pillow and tucks it against Drew's rib.

"You're welcome." Norman replies and departs the room to get a glass of water and an Advil for Drew.

"You were hurt this whole time. Why did you lie to me?" May sighs.

"Sorry. I just didn't want you to know I was in this much pain." Drew chuckles weakly.

"Obviously." May sighs.

"I'm sorry May." Drew sighs and reaches out an arm to stroke her hair. She smiles at him and kisses his hand. She moves her head under his hand and laughs as his movement through it comes out semi-sloppily.

"Here Drew. May carefully bring him to a sitting position," Norman says holding out an Advil and a glass of water.

"W-won't it hurt him further?" May asks timidly.

"It's alright. As long as you take it slow and careful. Drew just can't move on his own without supervision." Norman smiles.

"O-okay." May carefully, slowly pulls Drew into a sitting position, her arms draped gently around his chest to hold him still.

"Here you are Drew." Norman hands him the pill and glass of water.

Drew takes it and says his thanks. May gently lowers him back onto the bed and pulls the covers and pillows around him. Drew lets out a tiny groan as he hits the pillows but smiles.

"That's enough for the night. I think. Drew get some sleep. That is an order," Norman says sternly.

"Yes sir." Drew responds and hides his head under a blanket.

Norman leaves the room and May heads to the nightstand.

"Good night Drew. This time for real, please." May pleads.

"Alright." Drew pulls the blankets away from his face and smiles at May as she shuts off the light and goes to the door.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah. You will." Drew nods.

May goes downstairs to eat and then makes her way to her room to sleep, the hectic days events playing through her mind.

(Next chapter Delanie and Paul's past is revealed)


	9. Past Revealings

Chapter 9: Past Revealings

May sleepily gets dressed as a knock occurs from the front door. Her parents let in an exasperated Delanie who slumps into a chair at the kitchen table. May hurries downstairs and gasps at her friend's flushed face.

"Lanie. Are you alright? What's wrong?" May cries as she hugs her friend.

"It's Paul." Delanie whimpers.

"Where is he? Is he alright?" May asks.

"I guess I need to explain some things about my past before you understand how serious my need for your help is right now." Delanie looks up, her face filled with fear and hurt.

"Alright. Tell me," May says curiously. Sensing the tension in the room Norman and Caroline go to their room to get dressed and ready for the day.

"Let me first discuss my parents. When Paul and I were young our mother and father would get into spats occasionally over Paul. Dad was outraged by Paul's arrogant refusing attitude. He got into a fight with Paul one day over something small. Paul had been into trouble before because of his pure blood nature. He would get into fights with kids all the time since they made fun of him for being different. So one day Paul broke a kid's nose. Dad thought it had gone to far and threatened to throw Paul to the streets. Mom stood up for Paul and so dad left him stay, by beating him severely.

"Paul only broke the boy's nose because he was defending himself. The boy had brought a knife to school and was threatening to kill Paul. He cut Paul's arm open badly. Dad didn't care of course. So he refused to pull us out of school. He sent us back to that horrid place. The next day Paul decided to cut home through the alley. I decided to be sensible and take the less dangerous route home. The kid that hurt Paul was waiting for him there. Paul had walked into a trap. The boy knifed Paul good and hard. Paul had sprained his ankle in the process of trying to get away. It started raining and Paul could barely move.

"Being a good sister I decided to find my brother. I went to the alley and found him laying beside a dumpster. His shirt was torn in several places and blood was pooling from his chest, arm, and knee. He was trembling and I could see the boy had heavily harmed my brother. I draped one of his arms over my shoulder and pulled him home. Dad was outraged to find Paul was home late and mud was tracked all over the living room. What outraged him more was when he seen the wounds on my brother and automatically assumed that Paul had started a fight. I'd never seen my brother more frightened and childlike then when my father grabbed him by his hair and shook him.

"Dad sent my brother to his knees and delivered several blows to him. After six sharp kicks to his chest Paul stopped moving and slumped to the ground like a deadweight. I seriously thought he was dead. When I saw he was faintly breathing I took him to the room we share and dressed his wounds. Mom and dad got in an argument over sending Paul to school the next day. My brother couldn't walk and his ankle was extremely swollen. What was worse was his wounds. He was in agony. He tried to reason with father which got him slapped.

"Mother pulled us out of school then and there. She divorced father and married a new man who treats me and Paul much kinder. My father found us today and well you can only guess what happened. Paul needs to get to the hospital but the wolves will kill him. Please I'm begging you for help. I've never seen Paul so terribly injured since when father lived with us." Delanie sobs.

"Take me to him. I'll do what I can." May whispers as Delanie gives her a smile and heads towards the door.

They are stopped in their tracks by Max.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" Max asks as he looks over the two girls.

"My brother. He's terribly injured." Delanie cries.

"Hold on. Let me grab my skateboard and I'll go with you." Max exclaims.

"Please hurry. I don't think he can wait much longer. I'm afraid father or someone else will find him if we leave him alone for much longer." Delanie sniffles.

"Alright. I'm ready." Max comes back with a skateboard in his hands and rushes out the door with his sister and her friend.

"Over here." Delanie exclaims as they stop near the high school. She runs to a storage shed and yanks it open. "Paul. Where are you?"

"L-Lanie?" Paul's voice comes out in a weak tremble.

Max and May hurry over as Delanie moves a few objects and hugs her brother's head close to her chest.

"Oh my god." Max gasps at the sight of Paul.

Blood is pooling from a wound on his head. One of his legs is bent at a horrible angle. Bruises and blood are mingling on his face. His chest is heavily battered and one of his arms is rotated slightly farther than it should be. His breathing is labored.

"Help me." Delanie wails as she tries to lift Paul. "We have to take him somewhere safe."

Max drops his skateboard and grabs Paul's legs, carefully positioning his hands so as not to disturb the broken one. May picks up the skateboard and looks outside the shed to make sure nobody's coming.

"The coast is clear guys." May motions with her hands and Max and Delanie carry Paul. Delanie trembling in fright.

"Isn't there anywhere we can take my brother? Anywhere but the clinic?" Delanie whimpers.

"The closest hospital is five miles away. We'll have to consult with our parents." Max sighs.

"They'll question why my brother can't go to the clinic though." Delanie sighs.

"No they won't. I've told them everything." May responds quietly.

Delanie gapes at her opened mouth for a few minutes before sighing.

"I guess they had to find out sometime," She says.

"They're okay with it." May smiles slightly. Once they get to their house May pulls open the door and calls for her parents.

They come down the stairs confused until a panic washes over them. They rush to Paul. Norman checks his vitals and gives them a glum look.

"He's practically dead. We have to get him to a hospital immediately. In this condition he might not make it if we don't get him to the clinic." Norman grimaces.

"No! That's like a death wish just waiting to happen." Delanie cries. "Please can't we take him to the hospital in the next town over? I'll do anything for you."

"Well we can but... okay. May get my old work shirts." Norman shouts.

May rushes upstairs and in seconds hands them to her father. He rips them apart and fastens them over Paul's wounded chest and head.

"Get in the van. Now." Caroline ushers everyone into the van. Delanie and Max sit next to each other, Paul draped over their laps. May sits behind them eying Delanie wearily.

Norman climbs into the driver's seat and they spin off into the autumn afternoon. Delanie runs her hand over Paul's purple hair soothingly as he lets out cries of pain.

"It's okay Paul. Hang in there." Delanie whispers to him. "Father choked him."

"No kidding? That's horrible." Caroline gives them a sympathetic look.

"Yeah. He was real mean to my brother. Poor Paul. Can you please try to hurry?" Delanie asks with a weak sigh.

"Yeah. We're almost there. Hold on." Norman gives her a gentle smile and hits the gas. 

In a few minutes they pull up in front of the hospital. Norman carries the purple haired boy into the hospital with help from Delanie.

"Help. We need help. This boy's in serious need of medical attention." Norman shouts.

A doctor comes over with a stretcher. They wheel Paul into an emergency room and begin operating on him. Delanie slumps onto a bench in the waiting room.

"I should have said something. Maybe I could have prevented it." She sobs.

May sits beside her. A nurse comes over and takes down information on Paul from Delanie. The doctor explains that it will be a while before they're done tending to Paul.

"How are you planning to pay for the hospital bill?" Max asks in a hushed voice.

"I... I didn't think about that." Delanie frowns. "Aw man now we're in trouble."

"It's okay. We'll pay for it." Caroline gives Delanie a gentle smile. "You're practically family to us anyways. I've always thought of you as a daughter to us."

"Really? Thank you so much Mrs. Maple."

"You're welcome dear." Caroline smiles and sits beside Delanie.

After a few long and boring hours (which I won't describe because they're far too boring for this story), a doctor comes out, a smile on his face.

"He's going to be just fine. Everything was a success. We've set the bones back into place in his arm and leg but he's going to need a wheel chair for a while and a lot of time needs to be spent watching him to make sure none of his injuries get too severe. I'd watch the wound on his head too. It's pretty bad. We put stitches in his bad wounds."

"Oh my gosh thank you so much." Delanie cries. "Can I go and see him?"

"Yes you may," The doctor says.

May gets up at the motion of Delanie towards her and follows the purple haired girl to her brother's room.

"Paul?" Delanie asks as she pushes the door open and it lets out an eerie squeak.

"Lanie?" Paul asks as he lifts his head to look at her.

"Paul!" Delanie squeals happily. She hugs him gently and he gives her a weak smile.

"How did you pay for the hospital bill?" Paul questions.

"It's all thanks to May and her family." Delanie grins and waves a hand at May.

"I'm in your debt I guess. Thanks." Paul gives May a genuine smile and she grins giggling slightly.

"You're actually happy? You should be happy more often." May grins.

The doctor walks in the room and gives Paul a once-over. He then gives him a small smile.

"You're free to go now. Would you like to leave?"

"Yes. Please. I'm tired of looking at white walls." Paul grumbles.

The doctor chuckles and pulls a wheelchair close to him. Delanie helps her brother into the wheelchair and wheels him out to the waiting room, May trailing after.

"Come on over to our house. I'm sure Drew would like to see you guys." Caroline beams.

"Heh. Drew'll take pleasure in tormenting me about this." Paul gestures to his leg which is in a brace, where his wounds are stitched, and his arm which is in a sling.

"Thank you." Delanie smiles.

Everyone goes to the van and piles into it. Norman helps Paul into the back and fastens his wheelchair to the floor putting a seat-belt around him. May crawls in front by her brother as Delanie scoots into a seat near Paul. They drive back to May's house and settle in. Delanie helps her brother up the stairs. May carries his wheelchair for him and they go to talk to Drew.

"Hey Greenie." Paul jokes.

"Well look what happened to you. Did you get mauled by a wolf?" Drew chuckles.

"No. My dad got to me." Paul explains sullenly.

The tension in the atmosphere is eased when Delanie and Max come up carrying a couple plates of cookies and lemonade.

"Yum." Drew grins as May helps him to sit up.

They chit-chat and munch on the snacks until it gets somewhat late and Delanie and Paul leave to go home. May tucks Drew back into the bed and goes to bed as well.

**Next chapter: May and her family go to get contacts for her. Drew gets himself into trouble (falls out of bed), and the wolves (descend) make an appearance. **


	10. Authoress note

Hello everyone this is Heather, aka MayandDawnarethebest. I do apologize for not updating since I've had plenty of time to work on the story. I guess I"m just losing interest in writing it. So I'm going to leave it up to you reviewers to keep it alive if that's what you wish. Review this "chapter" saying whether you want me to continue updating it and if I like the feedback I probably will.

Thanks to you guys for keeping me writing and taking the time to read my stories. I appreciate every one of you. If you guys still want me to keep writing this story say so, because after all it's what you guys want that matters. :)

~Heather


	11. Chapter 10: A New May

**Chapter 10: A New May**

May yawns and stretches her arms above her head. She dresses in a red spaghetti strap t-shirt with a red flannel long-sleeved jacket over it. She wears dark blue jeans with a red belt with hearts on it running through the loops. Red trainers cover her feet and a red bandana adorns her head.

She casually skips downstairs to meet her parents and brother who are eagerly waiting for her.

"You ready to be a new May?" Her mother asks laughing slightly as May shrugs her slender shoulders.

"Sure. Sounds fine to me. I hope they have blue contacts." May sighs lightly.

"I'm sure they will," Norman says as he opens the door and they board into the van.

"You're still dropping me off at AJ's house right dad?" Max asks clutching his skateboard to his side as he buckles up in the van.

"Yes Max. You'll have to point his house out to us on the way," Norman says as he puts the key in the ignition and starts the van.

In seconds the family is cruising down the highway. Max points his finger excitedly at a small brown house where a boy with black hair swished over his eyes is sitting on the steps. He blows his bangs out of his gray eyes and grins at Max.

"Yo Max. You came." AJ grins getting up. He pulls Max into a hug and bumps his fist against Max's as a sign of hello.

"You kidding? I wouldn't miss the new WOW game for the world." Max chuckles as he waves goodbye to his family and enters the boy's house. (WOW=World of Warcraft. A lot of my friends play it. On that subject I'm totally clueless.)

Norman cruises on down the highway for a while. May stares out the window absentmindedly thinking of Drew.

'_I hope he doesn't get himself into any sort of trouble while we're out. I mean... it shouldn't take that long to get contacts... should it?'_

Norman finally pulls into a brick building with a pair of glasses scrawled across a sign. Emers' Eye Care the sign reads. He turns off the engine and they get out walking into the building. May sheepishly hides behind her parents, her red eyes proving how thirsty she is.

"Hello. How may I help you?" A middle-aged woman with blonde hair tugged up in a bun, glasses adorning her eyes asks.

"Yes I have an appointment for my daughter, May Maple." Norman explains.

"Ah yes." The woman clicks some information into the screen and then picks up a phone. "May Maple is here. Thank you."

Norman and Caroline exchange glances as the woman turns to them with a smile.

"The doctor will now see you. First room on the left." She beams.

"Thank you." Caroline smiles and leads Norman and May to the room.

A middle aged man with semi-graying hair and glasses hiding green eyes smiles at them as they enter.

"Welcome. How may I help you Ms. Maple?" The man asks.

"I was wondering if I could get some blue contacts," May says shyly.

"Yes of course. Are your eyes naturally bad or just want a change of eye color?" The doctor asks as he looks at May's red eyes.

"Just a change of color." May confirms.

"Alright. Let's do a quick sizing of your eyes. The contacts should take anywhere from three days to a week to arrive." The doctor says as he ushers May to sit down and moves a machine to her eye. He checks the size and writes it on a small clipboard.

"Alright. You're all set. The contacts should come in a few days. What color of blue would you like?" He motions to a rack that has different shades of blue contacts.

"That one," May says pointing to a sapphire blue similar to the color her eyes used to be.

"Alright. You're all set." The doctor smiles.

"Thank you." Norman and Caroline say as they head out the door to their van.

Once in the van May's thoughts roam to Drew. _'I wonder how Drew is. I feel bad having to leave him behind.'_

With Drew

Drew rolls over in his sleep having kicked the covers off partially in his drowsy daze. He misjudges how much room he has left on the bed however and winds up on the floor, pain shooting through him.

"May." Drew cries out as he listens for any sounds or movements. "They must have left."

"Drew?" Delanie asks popping out of nowhere.

"Where did you come?" Drew asks wide-eyed.

"May's window. I heard your scream. I was coming over to warn May about the... oh crap you're hurt."

Delanie reaches out her hands and gently pulls Drew up onto the bed. She pulls the covers around him and gives him a scolding look.

"May would have a cow if she knew what happened."

"She'd kill me if she found out I was in pain. What were you going to warn May about?" Drew asks staring up at the purple haired vampire.

"Well-" Delanie's cut off as a loud crash echoes throughout the house. Delanie puts her fingers to her lips, her body going rigid.

"Dammit. Where are you? I can smell your horrid stench you damned bloodsucker." Brendan snarls.

Footsteps echo on the stairway. Brendan takes a deep breath and throws the door open. Delanie lets out a squeal and Drew tenses visibly.

"Aha! I've found you and you have a friend. I should've known." Brendan scowls a smirk playing his lips.

"Look we don't want to fight." Delanie tries.

"Oh yes we do." Brendan snaps. "Some vampires killed my three siblings. They obviously are looking for a fight so here I am to deliver it. Which ones of you participated in the killings?"

"Obviously not Drew." Delanie hisses. "He was trying to protect May and wound up wounded."

"Then who killed them?" Brendan growls. Delanie falls silent. "I said _who_ killed _my_ siblings?"

"I did." Delanie whispers.

"What did you say?" Brendan gasps taken aback.

"I said I killed them." Delanie cries, tears streaking her cheeks. "Go ahead and kill me if you wish."

"That's not even possible. There had to have been more involved in the killings because I know my siblings and they're all incredibly strong. I swear I only know three vampires that go to our school of the pureblood line though. You, Paul, and Drew."

"That's because you didn't figure in a new vampire." Drew chuckles his fangs gleaming in the light of the room.

"Whoa. Slow down leech. What about a new vampire?"

"You know. The girl you underestimated that you wanted me to kill." Drew grins.

A snarl rips through Brendan and he turns into a white wolf glowering.

"Please don't hurt Drew." Delanie cries spreading her arms wide in a defensive manor.

"Drew will pay for breaking the rules. There aren't supposed to be non-pureblood vampires attending our school. It's too risky."

"I helped." Delanie sighs.

"You what?" Brendan growls. His eyes narrow as he ponders what has been said. "Wait. Then May killed-"

"Yes. She killed your youngest brother. She didn't mean to though." Delanie sniffles. "She tried to keep him alive."

"Dammit." Brendan hisses. He rips his nails into the carpet in frustration making snags appear.

"Please. Can we at least try not to get upset? I promise we'll put May on a diet that doesn't consist of human or wolf blood or anything like that. Strictly animals." Delanie pleads.

"If she so much as strays I'll kill you all." Brendan growls.

"Look. Let's make a compromise. I mean you never know when we're gonna need each other to overcome some possible other threat right?"

"What do you propose?" Brendan asks.

"How about this. You stay off of May's property and we'll stay away from yours. We won't fight each other and we will get along as much as possible on and off school grounds." Delanie suggests.

"Sounds fine." Brendan nods.

"Stupid question. Can I pet you?" Delanie asks.

"As much as I'd rather not have your stench on me... fine." Brendan lowers his head and Delanie's hand connects with the soft fur, running up and down it.

"You're okay Brendan. I apologize for what we did to your siblings." Delanie sighs.

Brendan lets out a tiny whimper and then slinks out May's bedroom window into the day taking human form once again.

"I guess I'll have to get used to them." Brendan mumbles as he walks along. "I doubt I'll ever need their help and vice versa but who knows."

Delanie lets out a sigh of relief as she turns her attention to Drew.

"Drew, May's going to be enraged when she finds out you rolled out of bed. We're going to have to take you to a hospital soon you know."

"Never." Hisses Drew as he glares at her.

"What's going on?" A voice startles the two from their argument and they turn their attention to May who's standing with her arms crossed in the doorway.

"May. Thank goodness you're here." Delanie smiles.

"What happened while I was gone? There's claw marks on my carpet." May exclaims kicking some snags in the carpet with her sock covered foot.

"Brendan." Delanie sighs. "He was here looking for a fight having found out that we killed his siblings. Somehow we agreed upon a truce. He won't harm us and we won't harm him. We'll be peaceful towards each other at school."

May raises an eyebrow. "Seriously, what happened?"

"That's the truth." Drew exclaims as he shuffles the blankets on his bed and lets out a sharp cry in pain.

"Drew?" May cries and instantly rushes to his side. "What happened to you?"

"He fell out of bed. I think his rib's getting worse. I'd advise you to take him to a hospital. . ." Delanie sheepishly rubs the back of her head as Drew gives her a glare.

"I'm fine. I can still move. See?" Drew pushes himself up and instantly regrets it as a sharp pain courses through his body and he falls back onto the bed.

"That's it. Quit being stubborn. I'm calling my parents up here and we're taking you to the hospital." May snaps as she places her hands on her hips glaring at Drew.

"Okay. Fine." Drew sighs.

May rushes down the stairs and calls to her parents who come running in an instant.

Delanie and May carry Drew to the van where Norman lays a seat back and puts a seat belt around Drew. Delanie, Norman, Caroline, and May get into the van and they drive off to the hospital.

"What happened Drew?" Norman asks somewhat quietly from the driver's seat.

"I fell out of bed, sir." Drew groans.

"It's very possible that you've broken your rib then. We'll get you checked immediately upon arrival at the hospital." Norman exclaims.

"Great." Drew groans in frustration.

Norman pulls up in front of the hospital after a long and quiet drive. May and Delanie help Drew out of the van and in through the doors of the hospital. A nurse comes running immediately and wheels Drew on a stretcher.

The family and Delanie sit down, Norman filling out as much paperwork as he can, waiting for the diagnosis on Drew.

**Me: Ah, oui. There you have it folks. I'm going to continue writing this due to getting 7 reviews wanting it to be continued in a short amount of time. (like seriously maybe two or three hours guys) Here's chapter 10 for you all. I'm not sure how long it will be before I conjure up chapter 11, mais (but) I'm sure it'll be soon. **


	12. Chapter 11: Road to Recovery

**Author's note: **Hey guys I'm really sorry for the extremely long wait. Between a lot of homework, getting sick several times, and reading (which is a lame excuse) I've been really busy. I assure you I will start writing this again to the finish. So here's a long awaited chapter discussing the status of Drew. ;)

~Heather

**Chapter 11: The Road to Recovery**

May begins pacing back and forth waiting anxiously to find out how Drew is. She sighs and turns when her ears pick up the sound of footsteps. A small nurse with a clipboard timidly makes her way to the group.

"How is he?" May asks.

"Well it's not terrible, but it's not good either." The nurse sighs.

"What's wrong?" Norman questions as he uncrosses his legs and prepares to stand.

"Well, the doctor would like to keep the boy for a week or so to heal, but he overheard us and started thrashing. We tried to calm him down but he was unstoppable. It took five doctors to finally tie down his arms to the bed rails. He has three broken ribs on his left side and from the struggle two on his right. We're going to use some Novocain so we can set the ribs tomorrow and then tape some thick bandages around his waist. He's going to need at least three weeks of bed rest before he can even stand much less walk around." The nurse replies.

"I knew something like this would happen if he continued to struggle." May groans. "Are we allowed to see him?"

"I-I suppose. You'll have to get permission from a doctor first. We're kind of leery that he may slip out of his wrist restraints and start thrashing again though. So I'm sure as long as you promise not to help free his arms you'll be able to see him." The nurse gives May a small smile.

"Thanks Tina. I'll take over from here."

Everyone turns to see the doctor standing beside the waiting room door.

"Oh. Yes sir." The nurse bows and scampers off.

"Can Drew have visitors?" Delanie asks jumping to her feet.

The doctor gives wary glances to the "family" and then sits down.

"I suppose I can allow that. I do ask though, at the very least allow us to keep him for two days. If you'd please." The doctor nervously glances at family.

"It's understandable. That way Drew's less likely to move and thrash what with the restraints. I'm sure he'll be much too resistant to stay for three weeks though," Caroline says.

"I understand. I'm going to ask you, a small favor if you will, you've been taking care of him for a couple of weeks now to the best of my knowledge, right? If you'd please can he stay with you for another three weeks for recovery?" The doctor questions.

"That will be fine. Besides I don't think my daughter will let him out of her sight right now." Norman laughs as May takes off at a small sprint to find Drew's room. Delanie follows after May shaking her head and bowing apologetically at the doctor.

"You're all very kind. Thank you for your cooperation." The doctor smiles wryly. "I have other patients to tend to now so I'll be checking in with you later."

The doctor turns and heads out the door. Suddenly Norman's cell phone goes off, the loud noise irritating some people who are also waiting in the waiting room. He quickly picks it up giving apologetic glances to the other guests in the room.

"Yes? What is it?" Norman asks.

Max's voice comes across the receiver "Hey dad. I was wondering why you never came to pick me up." Max pouts.

"Son, an emergency came up. We're at the hospital right now." Norman explains.

"Did May fall over her own feet?" Max laughs.

"No. It's Drew. He's got a total of five broken ribs. He's put up quite a fight here. We won't be home for another couple days. I hope that's alright with AJ's parents." Norman elaborates.

"Aw. That really bites. I hope Drew gets better soon." Max sighs. "AJ's mom said it would be fine if I stayed another couple days. Drew better be glad we have vacation right now or I'd be kicking his sorry-"

"Max, that's quite enough. I don't even want to hear the language I know you're gonna use. So please behave. We'll see you Monday after school." Norman says. They exchange goodbyes before hanging up.

"Was that Max?" Caroline asks.

"Yes. He'll be spending a few more nights at AJ's to compensate for the fact we'll be gone," Norman says.

"At least someone can put up with his attitude." Caroline laughs as she lays down on a couch in the waiting room. Norman sits on the couch arm stroking her hair. Soon Caroline is sleeping.

**With May, Delanie, and Drew**

May yanks open a door finally sensing Drew. Drew's surrounded by pillows and blankets. His eyes reach hers and his gaze drops as he catches the fury in May's eyes.

"What were you thinking? First you fall out of bed because you're restless. Then you get into a fight with nurses. You knew you couldn't put up a fight in your current state and so you went and broke a couple more ribs. Don't even say "they're just ribs". Drew you nearly gave me a heart attack when you hurt yourself." May snaps.

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry? I hate hospitals. My little sister was killed by a doctor in one. Oh you didn't know? My mother was pregnant with a little girl shortly after I turned eight. Some doctors accidentally cut into her chest when they were trying to cut her out of mom's stomach. She was dead when they pulled her out." Drew shouts and May withdraws herself from him slightly.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry." May's eyes glance to Drew's helpless form.

"It took a long while for my parents to stop me from going insane after that. If it wasn't for the nurses, she'd probably be alive. Yet here I am, in a place that my sister was killed." Tears streak down Drew's eyes and he begins jerking his arms angrily in the restraints.

"So she died. Are you ever going to get over her death? You're in a hospital and you're still alive. It's not their fault. It was an accident. Think about how that nurse must feel." Delanie makes her way over to Drew's side. She grabs one of his arms in the restraint and gives him an angry look.

Drew looks up at Delanie and sobs emit from his mouth. His arms relax in the restraints and he tenses.

"Lanie, don't you think that was a little harsh?" May asks quietly as she makes her way to Drew's bedside.

"It was the only way to get through to him. Would you rather he went and destroyed his arms? I'll bet his wrists are red from that. Drew just face it. You're going to be fine. Besides you're only staying here a couple more days before you're going back to stay with May's folks for three weeks," Delanie says as she crosses her arms across her chest.

May touches Drew's forehead and smooths back his bangs as he sobs. She plants a gentle kiss on his forehead then steps back slightly, her hand still stroking his hair.

"It's going to be alright Drew. Everything will be fine. I'll come in every day and visit you for the next two days and then you'll be back with us." May smiles a small smile.

Drew sniffs and looks up at his girlfriend. "Thank you May. Um. . . could you lean down here so I can kiss you. It'll make me feel better."

"Of course." May smiles and leans down. Drew and May share a kiss for a few minutes before May breaks away.

"You need rest." She sighs.

Drew chuckles looking at her blood red eyes. "Looks like you need rest and blood more than I do. Hey Delanie, think you can go and sneak May out to get a bite of rabbit or something?"

"Yeah I suppose." Delanie huffs. "Since I need to be everyone's supplier. Want me to sneak you some too?" She snickers as she holds up an empty water bottle.

Drew's eyes light up with a childish gleam.

"Please?" He begs with puppy-like eyes.

"Alright." Delanie laughs. "You owe me if I ever go and decide to take on three wolves one on one." Delanie snickers.

"Hey." Drew frowns.

Delanie winks and grabs May's hand dragging her to the door.

"We'll see you tomorrow. Don't do anything stupid." Delanie chuckles as she drags May out to hunt.

Drew sighs and stares at the ceiling soon drifting to sleep.

**The next day**

The doctors set Drew's ribs and bandage them. He takes a nap for a bit.

Delanie sighs as she fiddles with a water bottle filled with deer blood. Her eyes meet May's sleepless ones and she gives May a scolding look.

"How many days have you been without sleep now?" Delanie frowns as Norman stares over at his daughter.

"Last night was the second night. Drew will be released tomorrow afternoon right? I'll be able to sleep when I know for sure that he's alright." May mumbles childishly.

"Well at least we got your hunger quenched. You can't go without eating like that anymore." Delanie mumbles as she glances around cautiously at the humans in the room.

"I know. I know. You're worried I'll faint or something." May mimics Delanie, picking up on the human eyes that are watching her from the other end of the room.

"I know what will ease your conscience. Let's go visit Drew. I'm sure he'd like something to drink." Delanie smiles as she stands up, water bottle clenched tightly in her hands.

"Alright." May smiles as she gets up and follows Delanie.

The doctor stops them and gives them wary glances.

"You have permission to visit Drew, but I want you to leave right away if he's asleep. He really needs his rest."

"Yes sir." Delanie nods. She tugs on May's wrist and drags her off to Drew's room.

"Teens these days." The doctor mumbles shaking his head.

Delanie slowly twists the knob of the door, and opens it to find Drew staring at it.

"Hey you're awake. You know you should be sleeping." Delanie chuckles as she drags May to his bedside.

"Yeah but I'm so thirsty. I swear my contacts are going to burn up if I don't get some nourishment soon." Drew jokes.

"Freshly caught Bambi in a bottle," Delanie says as she pulls the stem up on the bottle and lowers it to Drew's mouth. He begins drinking it greedily, his body relaxing as the endorphins rush through his system.

"I prefer surprises." Drew explains as Delanie removes the empty bottle from his mouth after he shakes his head indicating he's finished.

"Well it is a surprise considering your girlfriend killed her first buck for you." Delanie motions towards May who's got some tears in her shirt and pants from a fight with the stag's antlers.

"How did you know I like stag blood more than doe blood?" Drew jokes.

"Lucky guess." May grins sheepishly.

"As long as you're not hurt," Drew says seriously.

"I'm just fine." May smiles. "It didn't hurt me as much as it snagged my clothes."

"Oh yeah, May's father gave her permission to stay, but I have to leave tonight. My parents won't call me out from school if they don't know where I'm at." Delanie explains.

"Okay. See you Delanie. Thanks for the refreshment." Drew nods.

"Yeah. Paul's going to torment you after school tomorrow. I just know it. Expect him to be over when you guys get home." Delanie smirks.

"Dammit. Tell your brother to quit harassing people." Drew groans.

"That would be like stopping a train from rolling off its tracks. Bye now. Take care of him May." Delanie winks and heads home.

"I suppose I should let you rest." May smiles and turns towards the door.

"Okay. Thanks." Drew smiles. "See you tomorrow."

"Yep. I'll be sure to get some sleep as well." May smiles then heads out the door. When she gets back to the waiting room she hops onto a couch, kicks her shoes off, and falls asleep.

**Alrighty that's all for this chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter started/posted soon. This weekend there will probably be no more updates because I have four math assignments, a huge project thing, and a whole lot of reading to do. **


	13. Authoress note 2

**Authoress Note: **

Guys. I'm running out of ideas for this story. So for the next chapter I'm going to let you guys decide. Send in your ideas on what you'd like to see in the next chapter. Whoever has a comment I like best will have their username featured in the next chapter that they helped to make. So for sure next chapter Drew will get out of the hospital and be back with May. What would you like to see during that chapter? A surprise appearance from Lanie and Paul (gee doesn't that happen like every chapter?)? May finally receiving her contacts (meaning she'll go back to school)? Brendan trying to make peace by hanging out at May's (which might throw off a planned chapter but probably not)? Ash making a random appearance at May's house (remember he's human so that's probably not the best idea)? Eh... I don't know. You guys send in your ideas and I'll pick it. :) 

_**This chapter will self destruct once I receive a lot of reviews for it with ideas. Thank you for your support. :)**_

_**Your authoress,**_

_**Heather**_


End file.
